Officer Down
by whysoserious1985
Summary: There are many dangers that come with being a cop, even in the city of Zootopia. But the worst is to come for Nick and Judy Wilde. Conspiracy, illegal weapons, and murder are in their future. And an old friend of Nick may be the only one who can help. But what will happen when the events of this case cause more pain and misery than any of us expected. OC. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well, well, well. Looks like another franchise other than My Little Pony managed to stir the creative juices and end my long hiatus. It has been a while since I wrote a story about law and justice. Those of you who have read my other stories on this subject can expect everything you have come to know and expect from me._

 _Pardon me while I break the 4_ _th_ _wall to address the legal issues. Zootopia and all related characters, apart from OC, are the property of the Walt Disney Co. All uses are non-profit under the Fair Use Act. The author fully supports all official releases and licensed merchandise._

 _And now, my take on the tale of Zootopia. Enjoy the story. Ahh…it's good to be back…_

Chapter 1:

It Starts with a Memory

Heaven, it was heaven for all of those gathered in the church. Suits were pressed and dresses hemmed. There were different shades of colors of cloth and fur mingling left and right with all different sizes and shapes. Mammals of all species, prey and predator alike, sat in revered silence as they watched the spectacle before them. It was a moment of great joy as the crowd of friends, family, and co-workers watched two hearts join as one. It was said that in anyone can be anything in Zootopia. Today, a fox and a bunny would become husband and wife.

The press had dubbed it, "The Most Important Wedding in Zootopia." And they were right. It wasn't often that two animals of such humble origins could be garner the attention reserved for the like of Gazelle, of whom was in attendance next to a waiting microphone. It had been a year and a half since the Night Howler Case was solved and those responsible had been brought to justice. Though the unmasking of the conspiracy had calmed tempers, it took months to repair friendships and renew business deals. But this wedding seemed to go a long way in reminding the citizens of Zootopia that the color of one's fur or nature of one's species was, in truth, a non-issue.

The preacher stood between the two lovers murmuring gently. But neither was focused on the words. They were focused on each other. Gone were the blue uniforms both had grown accustomed to wearing. In their place were silk, satin, and velvet. Both outfits had been commissioned by Gazelle as her gift and a thank you for what these two police officer had done for Zootopia.

The groom was a fox with sharpest mind anyone had ever seen. His tuxedo was equally sharp. The black cloth and orange bow tie matched his fur and highlights perfectly. The tailor used cloth with a high thread count and the tuxedo gave of a shimmer in the light. But Nicholas Wilde's look paled in comparison to the one before him. Her name was Judith Hopps. She was a simple country bunny who dreamed of becoming a cop in the big city. So focused was she on her career that love snuck right up on her. Only a year and a half after joining the force, she was marrying her friend, confidant, partner, and love of her life. Judy was still glowing from the look Nick gave her as her father walked Judy down the aisle. The white strapless dress contrasted her gray fur and made her violet eyes pop out even more than usual. Her bouquet was white roses and orange lilies. It was specially made for Judy by Emmett Otterton. When Judy joined Nick at the head of the church, he could not find a single word to describe her beauty. She was perfect in her uniform, perfect in her workout gear, even perfect to Nick when she was coming from the rain soaking wet. But seeing his sly bunny in her wedding dress blew all previous image away.

"Do you have the rings?" the preacher asked. Nick was broken from his reverence and reached his paw out to his diminutive former partner in crime. Finnick the fox smiled and nodded as he passed Nick the two rings. With steady paws, the bands were presented to the camel. "May these rings forever display the bond that you two make today. And may you two guide each other and cherish each other from this day forth." Judy took the larger ring and presented her left paw to Nick. "Nicholas, place this ring on Judith's finger and repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," the fox said gently. A tear stained with mascara slid down Judy's cheek as Nick placed the ring on her paw. She smiled brighter as the gold band met her engagement ring. The two switched their paws as the old camel continued.

"Judith, place the ring on Nicholas's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'," he said. Judy sighed with joy as she slid the ring onto her groom's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said with all her heart.

"Judith, Nicholas," the camel continued. "Do you promise to take each other in bond of marriage? To love, cherish, and protect each other from this day forth. To care for each other in sickness and health? For richer or poorer? To stand united as one heart beating together? And forsaking all others, keep yourselves only for each other until death do you part?"

"I will," Nick said grasping Judy's paws tightly.

"I do," Judy responded. A chorus of joyful cries and cheers began to come from the wedding guests.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Preacher," Nick called out to the laughter of the crowd. Judy laughed as well and raised a paw to Nick's cheek. She caressed him with her thumb as Nick pinched the lace covering Judy's face.

"Dumb fox," Judy said as Nick lifted her veil.

"Sly bunny," Nick whispered as he lower his lips to his new wife.

The sound of the car door opening broke Officer Nick Wilde from his reverence. The fox had reclined the patrol car's seat and was enjoying the last half of his meal break. Nick turned his head to see Judy staring at him from outside the car with an annoyed look on her face.

"Now I know you weren't thinking of taking a nap, Nick," Judy said as she hopped into the car with two coffees and a bag of donuts. "Especially when we're back on the clock in 15 minutes." Nick lowered his sunglasses and smirked at his wife. Even when she was teasing him, she still looked to cute.

"Just thinking back to the best day of my life," he said as Judy closed the squad car door. The bunny's expression softened to a coy smile worthy of a fox.

"The day you pulled your biggest con?" she asked and handed Nick a cup of the holy, hot, black beverage.

"Nope," the red fox said sipping the coffee. Black and medium blend. His wife knew him so well.

"Is it the day you conned me into buying that Jumbo Pop for you?" Judy asked adding cream to hers.

"Technically the day we met, but still not the best day," Nick said. Judy could tell her partner was being funny, but it was time to mess with Nick in the way only a wife could. The gray bunny picked up the bag between two fingers and let the diamond on her finger shine in the afternoon sun coming through the windshield.

"Keep it up and I won't share these blueberry icing donuts with you," she said in singsong. Nick frowned and slipped his glasses off his muzzle into his pocket.

"That's cruel and unusual punishment, Carrots," he said. Judy cocked her head to the side and tossed the bag into her right paw.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart," she replied proudly. Nick shook his head and let out a breathy laugh. "Shall we keep this game going, Nick? I'm not the one who loves blueberries after all." Judy moved the bag closer to Nick and pulled it back the second he made eye contact with it. Nick knew what his bunny was doing. But it was time to end the game. Despite the large tuna salad sandwich for lunch, the sly fox always had room for anything blueberry related.

"I was thinking about the moment we took our wedding vows…Mrs. Wilde," Nick said in a deep, caring voice. Green eyes locked onto violet eyes followed by a wink from the loving husband. Judy loved what she heard and dropped her ears to lean closer to Nick.

"Hmmm…"Judy said claiming a donut from the bag. She held it enticingly in her finger and Nick leaned forward opening his mouth. "Good boy, have a treat," Judy chimed placing the fried dough in her fox's mouth. Nick sunk his teeth into the dessert and reclined into the driver's seat.

"Good boy?" he said with a mouthful. "Damn it Fluff, I'm a fox not a dog."

"That gag is older than we are, Nick," Judy said dryly taking a bite of her donut. "You need to stop watching those old sci-fi series." Judy reached out for the radio when Nick grabbed her paw and gently rubbed it.

"Come on, Fluff," he said. We have ten minutes left in our break and it won't kill you to relax. Especially after that big lunch we both had." Judy smirked at her partner and lowered her paw. Even she, the consummate professional, could do with a little rest after having such a big salad for lunch. The two leaned back and took long swigs from their coffee. It was a rare moment for Judy to relax. But the combination of a large meal and the warm sun made this, enjoyable. "Before I forget," Nick said. "I have a friend coming to visit in the next few days."

"A friend?" Judy responded.

"Yea, his name is Charlie Howlen," Nick continued.

"Howlen? Howlen?" the grey bunny mused trying to put face to name. But this time, she drew a blank. "I don't know that name."

"That's because I haven't mentioned Charlie," Nick said. Judy was very surprised by this revelation. Nick didn't keep any secrets from his wife. The fox saw the look on his wife's face and elaborated. "Charlie is Staff Sergeant with the Mammalian Marine Corp," he said. "He prefers to live low-key with his chosen profession. He thinks the more animals who know he's a marine; the more worrying about him will come to exist. He said, and I quote: 'My mother does enough worrying for me. I don't need other to worry too'." Judy scrunched her face at Nick words.

"That is the most ridiculous logic I have ever heard," she said flabbergasted. Judy passed the rest of her donut to Nick. She was too full to finish it.

"My thoughts exactly, Carrots," he said. "But I told him, 'If it's any consolation, I'll never worry about you'. We've been friends ever since."

"How long is that?" the grey bunny asked.

"Three years," Nick said.

"And how long has he been a marine?" Judy asked.

"Seven," the fox replied. "His second tour is up in four months. But he's cashing in some leave to visit me for a week. He knows all about you, Carrots. And his last letter said he couldn't wait to meet the lady who tamed me." The two cops shared a good laugh as their break ended. Mrs. Wilde reached over to the radio and activated the microphone. "Dispatch, 304 back on the beat."

"10-4, Wilde," Officer Clawhauser called from the radio.

"I can't wait to meet Charlie," Judy said as Nick finished his donut. "He must have quite a few stories to tell about you."

"None of which he will ever tell you," Mr. Wilde said laden with sarcasm. The gray bunny shot her partner a look that only a wife could master. No sooner had Judy replaced the mic, a call came in over the radio.

"Unit 227, requesting back up," the voice called. "833 Marsupial, silent approach." The Wildes recognized the voice as Officer McHorn, the ZPD's tough rhinoceros police officer. Nick chugged the rest of his coffee and cracked his knuckles.

"Marsupial is less than 5 minutes away, Carrots," Nick said turning the key and bringing the police cruiser to life. Judy retrieved the mic as Nick replaced his sunglasses and put the car in gear. "You ready to make the world a safer place?" Judy stared at Nick with a her trademark confidence. He knew she was saying "I was born ready" in her mind.

"Unit 227, 304 responding," she called into the mic. "We're no more than 2 miles out. You and Grizzoli sit tight."

"Copy that, 304," McHorn chirped over the radio. The massive black and white vehicle began to move as Judy squawked the siren twice to warn other motorists.

"Think it's the auto theft ring case they've been working for the last three weeks?" Nick asked.

"Not sure, Nick," the bunny responded. "But it must be something big if McHorn and Grizzoli are calling in back up. Those two could handle a lot on their own."

"You never know, babe," the sly fox responded. "You never know." The two officers continued on for the next couple of miles until they turned onto the 500 block of Marsupial. It was one of the shadier parts of Zootopia with lower rent apartments and more pawn shops than was necessary. It was the perfect environment to breed those who would break the law. For Nick it was a sort of homecoming. This is where he plied his trade as a con artist earlier in his life. As they eased along the street, Nick pulled the mic from the dashboard to contact his fellow officers. "McHorn, Grizzoli, what's your 10-20?" The officers didn't get a chance to respond. As Judy and Nick came up to building 828, they saw Girzzoli and McHorn's police unit parked in a parking lot. "Scratch that, we see you." The fox and bunny joined the rhino and lion in the lot and exited their car.

"What do you have, Grizz?" Judy called as she closed the door.

"Got a tip on a chop shop an hour ago," massive lion said. "We pulled the traffic cameras footage and recorded two vehicles going into that building." Judy and Nick turned to see an old brick building with a side port large enough for vehicles to enter.

"We ran both plates," McHorn said. "One flagged as stolen right away and the other followed suit 10 minutes later. We came down here to collar everyone inside one we had some extra paws."

"Two stolen vehicles in a shady part of town and you two with an auto theft case on your desks…" Nick said drawing his tranquilizer gun from his belt. "That's all the probable cause I need. Sounds like a righteous bust .The band is tuned up, McHorn."

"And they're playing our song, Wilde," the rhino responded with a smile drawing his own weapon. Judy and Grizz followed suit and the four police officers began to move on the building. They moved with caution at the corner to hide their approach. McHorn and Grizzoli took point and the Wildes followed behind. When they came to the building, McHorn held up his paw and signaled for them to split up. Grizzoli and McHorn took the front entrance While Judy and Nick took the rear. The two pairs came to the doors silently and gently tested the knobs, they were unlocked.

"Wilde," Grizzoli whispered into his radio. "We'll enter first. Count a five second delay and enter. On my mark..." Judy grabbed the doorknob and waited with her heart racing. Nick trained his weapon on the door and took a deep breath. "Mark!" Grizzoli said calmly and the two large officers entered. "ZPD, paws on the air!" Nick and Judy ignored the scuffle coming from the inside as Judy called her count.

"5…4…3…2…1…" she said and pulled the door open.

"Gahhh!" a high pitched squeal came from the other side. Nick smiled as he focused his tranquilizer gun on an old "colleague" of his.

"Well, well, well," Nick smiled as he eyeballed Duke Weaselton. But not for long as the coward soon cringed down and locked eyes with the police fox. "Duke, so this is your latest gig…"

"Yea and so what's it to you, Wilde?" Duke said furrowing his brow.

"About 10 to 15 as a matter of fact, Dukey," Nick said taking a paw and reaching for his cuffs. "Now turn around and put your paws behind your back." Weaselton took a hostile pose and clenched his fists.

"Like I'm scared of one cop," he hissed and stepped forward. Nick calmly took a small step back. "Your big goons might have rounded up my crew. But I can take you any day of the week, Wilde."

"Duke Weaselton," Nick said firmly. "You are under arrest for grand theft auto and the sale of stolen property. You have the right to remain silent." Nick's stern eyes helped to make the weasel flinch, but it didn't stay for long.

"Yap yap, flatfoot," Duke said bearing his claws. "I'm going to enjoy this." Nick took another step back and raised a hand to signal stop. But he wasn't gesturing to Weaselton. He was gesturing to Judy and she understood Nick perfectly.

"You have the right to an attorney," the fox continued quickly. "Anything you say may be used against you. If you can't afford an attorney, you will be provided with one." The sly fox continued to back up slowly until Weaselton was out of the building with his back to the unseen Judy.

"You only got one shot there, Foxy," Duke said planting his foot. "And we both know how quick a weasel can be. I am going beat you down like the dog that you are. I'm gonna…" Duke didn't finish his statement before he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He turned quickly to see Judy Wilde innocently covering her mouth with her paw.

"Opps," she said innocently and blew a kiss to the weasel.

"Oooh, I hate that rabbit," Duke gargled as he succumbed to the drugs in the dart and passed out.

"And boy do I love that rabbit," Nick said winking at his fellow cop.

"You'd think he'd learned a long time ago not to try our patience," the proud bunny said reloading her weapon. Nick pulled the dart from Duke's rump and cuffed the snoring criminal. All the while he did it with a smile and finally let a chuckle out. "What, I didn't make a joke, it was an observation." Judy said as Nick passed the spent dart to her and picked up Duke.

"Hare trigger," Nick said laughing through his teeth. Judy rolled her eyes and opened the door leading into the building. The grey bunny took point as Nick was carrying Duke over his shoulders. The two stepped lightly as they passed by a few crates. They heard the sounds of more cuffs fastening and relaxed when they heard Grizzoli call "clear." Nick holstered his weapon to get a better grip on Duke. Judy kept her in paw with eyes darting around, just in case. Further in they saw the chopped up remnants of a car and some parts strewn about. Soon, the Wildes saw Grizzoli and McHorn in the middle of the garage reading two rams and a rat their rights. Grizzoli smacked McHorn's arm with the back of his paw when the fox and bunny walked up to them.

"What happened to him?" Grizzoli asked.

"Hare trigger," Nick repeated and plopped Duke down in front of the other suspects. The lion and rhino looked at each other before letting our deep throaty laughs. Nick joined them and elbowed Judy lightly in the rib. "I knew it was a knee slapper. It's going in my book for future use." With the tension broken, Judy finally saw the humor in Nick's joke.

"Ok, maybe it was a little bit funny," Mrs. Wild finally agreed. The four cops returned to their duty of securing their suspects and reading them their rights. Grizzoli called it in and soon another patrol car pulled with Officers Delgato and Wolford, the tiger and wolf officers. They helped secure the scene with police tape and wait for the CSI team to arrive. McHorn stayed with the two new officers while Grizzoli, Judy, and Nick walked and carried their suspects back to their patrol cars. All four suspects fit in the back of Grizzoli's unit. The door closed and the three officers had a chat. Total time from arrival to securing the suspects, 17 minutes.

"I think we may have finally busted up this car ring," Girzzoli said tapping the roof of his car. "Chief is going to like this. May even make him give a rare smile."

"I got 10 bucks that says he won't even crack a smirk," Judy said. "Nick?"

"Oh no, the only number I run are the office pools," he said. "But you should dangle an offer in front of Weaselton. If I know him…"

"And we know you do," Judy finished. The fox looked at his wife with a cocked eyebrow and back to the lion. Grizzoli was chuckling.

"I love watching you two lovebirds finish each other's sentences," he said.

"Anyway," Nick continued. "Sticky fingers there has a habit of keeping his ears open. Information always has a price to right guy. He'll talk if it benefits his own welfare."

"Good to know, Wilde," Grizzoli said. "Well, time to let these fish cool off in lock up."

"We'll corroborate in our report when we get back to the station," Judy said sliding a finger into Nick's pocket. The red fox almost said something lewd when his wife pulled the car keys from his pocket. "I'll drive for the rest of our beat."

"It's been nice knowing you, Grizz," Nick joked. "My partner's driving is not exactly consistent." Judy smacked Nick's arm with one of her ears as she turned to go back to the car. Grizzoli shook his head and climbed into his own patrol car. "See you, Big G," Nick said and turned on his heels. But what he saw made Nick's smile fade and his blood run cold. His pupils contract and focused on his wife's vest. There on Judy Wilde's back was a red dot. She was completely unaware as she reached for the door handle. For Nick, time slowed to a snail's pace. The red fox charged for his wife. He tried to call out her name. But for some reason, Nick's voice failed. All he could do was run. Grizzoli saw what was happening and swung his car door open.

"Judy!" the lion called. "Watch out." Judy turned around to see Nick leaping for her. Then her delicate ears picked up one sound:

 _ **BANG!**_

All was a blur for Judy. She couldn't make out anything, not sight, sound, or smell. The next thing she knew, Grizzoli was putting her and Nick down on the asphalt behind their cruiser. The shock lasted only a moment. When Judy remembered how to control her eyes, she looked down. Her uniform was stained crimson with blood. But it wasn't her blood, it was Nick's. Judy's husband lay on the ground writhing in pain. His paw clenched at his chest as crimson fluid seeped between his fingers. Judy's hearing returned in time to hear her husband screaming from the pain. Judy regained her full motor controls and dove onto her husband. Her paws wrestled with Nick's as she tried to see the wound. Then her voice returned.

"Nick, oh Nick no!" she screamed. The commotion drew McHorn, Delgato, and Wolford from the garage with their tranquilizers drawn.

"Stay back," Grizzoli called as he huddled behind the car. "I don't have a bead on the shooter." Judy couldn't be bothered with any of that. She had finally managed to pry Nick's paws from the wound. The site made her stomach turn into knots. Judy had to fight to keep herself from vomiting up her lunch. Whatever hit Nick went right through his protective vest and mangled his flesh. Fur and torn cloth was indistinguishable from blood and flesh. It was deep and dangerously close to his heart. The grey bunny didn't think she reacted on instinct. Judy ripped the sleeves from her uniform and applied both to the wound to contain the bleeding. Nick raised his blood soaked claws and gripped his wife's. The two locked eyes just as Judy began to cry.

"Stay calm, Nick," she choked out. "Focus on me."

"It hurts…" Nick said weakly. "Oh Gods it hurts…" Nick tried to raise his head to see his chest. Judy pushed it back down to spare him, leaving a bloody paw print on her husband's head.

"Lay still, Nick," she said warmly. "Don't move." A sudden cough erupted from Nick's chest and blood splattered onto Judy's face. The action drew a terrified cry from the panicking rabbit. A line of blood traced down Nick's cheek and he began to shake. "Nick? NICK!" Judy cried.

"He's going into shock," Grizzoli shouted and reached for his radio. "Dispatch, emergency 828 Marsupial Ave. We need back up and a bus. Officer down, I repeat, officer down." Those two words echoed in Judy Wilde's mind. The two words no partner or wife ever hoped to hear, officer down…

 _A/N: Tick tock, my friends. Tick tock. The hands of time flow steadily for us all. But a wound as this can speed it up more._

 _What will become of Nick? What indeed…_

 _Read and Review, my friends._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Until We Meet Again…

The emergency entrance of Zootopia General Hospital flew open and crashed into the wall bumpers. Two medics dragged the gurney as fast as they could along the white tiles. All the while, a terrified wife kept pace and clung to her husband's paw. Nick Wilde was in horrible shape. His chest was wrapped tightly with gauze and bandages. Yet despite the pressure on the wound, blood was seeping into the gauze and stained the outermost layer. The fox's blue uniform was reduced to his pants only. The medics had to cut off the shirt and remnants of the protective vest to get at the wound. His eyes were barely open and his breath ragged despite the clear mask pumping oxygen. But all the pain Nick was feeling was nothing compared to the pain he saw in Judy's eyes.

The gray bunny's paw was locked like an iron vice on her husband's. All she could think of doing was hold on to the one she loved. She'd never let go. She couldn't and wouldn't. But even Judy's vibrant eyes of violet could not divert Nick's eyes from the rest of her. Like Nick, Judy was covered in large amounts of the fox's blood. Her paws were caked in the drying crimson, her face speckled like pox, and her uniform had a dry patch from her shoulder to Judy's belly. It was a surreal moment for Nick. But if he could do it all over again, he would. There was a red dot on Judy's back. Someone was trying to shoot Judy, to try and kill the one he loved. That was something the red fox would never stand for. But she was safe now. Judy was safe and she wouldn't rest until the one who did this was behind bars. Nick could just picture it now. He saw some animal screaming at the top of his lungs in the holding cell, swearing vengeance upon Judy. It made him smile knowing someone was going to pay for hurting him and his beloved bunny.

"What's the condition of the patient?" the trauma doctor shouted.

"High impact puncture to the upper thoracic cavity," the medic began. "Massive trauma and severe blood loss. We estimate 30%. Possible collapsed lung."

"Get him to OR 3, stat!" the doctor called out. "Someone called the blood bank and get 3 pints down here. Prep for emergency x-ray and scrub for surgery." A nurse dared to come up and put a hand on Judy's shoulder as they approached the operating room.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Judy snapped with every bit of bile she could muster. "I am not leaving my husband." It was unbelievable to see, but not one animal dared to challenge the enraged bunny. That is until Nick mustered his little strength and removed the oxygen mask. With massive pain in his chest, the fox lifted his head to speak.

"It's okay, Carrots" he said in a whisper. "Let them do their job." Judy saw the doors of the OR approaching and turned to the physician. Their time was short.

"You take care of him," she begged. The doctor nodded and replaced the mask on the wounded fox.

"I love you, Judy," Nick said as his wife could go no further. "I always will." The two lovers parted paws and Judy let more tears go.

"I love you too, Nick," she said. "I'll be waiting for you." Nick let his head down to the pillow and managed to give his wife a thumb up before he disappeared behind the doors. Then, save for the nurse she just snapped at, Judy was alone. She stood there clasping her paws together in disbelief staring at the double doors. "Please," Judy whispered. "Please let him be ok." A gentle touch came to Just shoulders and the grey bunny turned around. It was the nurse she had screamed at just a moment ago. In her haste, Judy had failed to notice this nurse was also a fox. "Oh, oh cheese and crackers," Judy began. "I am so sorry for what I just said…"

"It is alright, Officer," the nurse said. "I'd have done the same thing if it were my husband." Judy nodded and wiped a tear from her eye with a clean part of her sleeve. "Shall I show you to the locker room, you can shower there."

"No, no I can't," the bunny said. Judy tugged on the lower part of her shirt noting all the blood. "I'm evidence now, I have to wait for a technician to take my clothes."

"I see," the nurse said. "I'll take you to the waiting area and you can borrow some spare scrubs to cover your uniform." Judy appreciated the offer, but declined. Any evidence on her clothes had to be protected. The nurse understood and led the distraught cop through the few massive corridors to the waiting area. Thankfully there were only two other animals in the room. Both noticed the blood stained officer. One averted his eyes and the other, an aged elephant, tipped his hat in respect. Judy gave a weak smile to the pachyderm and found a seat her size in the corner. The grey bunny sat and went to put her paws to her face. But the site of Nick's flaking dried blood stopped Judy. She gave a deep sigh and placed her paws on her lap. She was torn. The part of her that was Nick's wife wanted to tear her uniform off and spend all day in the shower. But her police training screamed at her to preserve any and all evidence that might be on her.

A beep came from the monitor overhead. Mrs. Wilde looked up to see Nick's name entered into the que. "N. Wilde, OR3 Surgery Prep. Status: Critical." Seeing the word critical in red lettering drew more tears from the pained bunny. A buzz and ring coming from Judy's pocket stirred her. She pulled out the phone and it was her parents, for video chat. Judy didn't think twice about swiping to answer. All she cared about was Nick, what her parents had to say didn't matter.

"Hello," Judy said weakly.

"Jude, Judy?" Stu Hopps said on the call. The older bunny gasped to see the pain in his daughter's eye and the blood spattered on her cheeks. "Judes are you hurt? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Judy said softly. "I'm ok. I'm in the hospital"

"Is Nick ok?" Stu asked. "We just heard about what happened."

"What?" Judy said.

"It's all over ZNN," Stu said. Judy looked up to see the elephant in the room had turned the TV to ZNN.

"…continue to comb the area here on Marsupial Ave," the reporter said. "Details remain sketchy at the moment, but ZNN has confirmed the officer wounded today is Police Officer Nicholas Wilde. While his condition is unknown at this time, ZNN will continue to follow this breaking story…"

Judy stopped watching the report and returned to her father's call. Stu watched helpless as he saw the pain magnify in his daughter's face. For the first time in his life, Stu was truly helpless to protect his oldest daughter.

"Judy…" he mused.

"It's been barely a half hour since Nick was shot," she said.

"Shot?" Stu gasped. "Oh Gods…"

"And it was meant for me, Daddy," Judy said with a crack in her voice. "It was meant for me. Someone tried to kill me." Another tear stained Judy's cheek and Stu followed suit. He couldn't believe how devoted Nick was to his Judy.

"He…" Stu said with a shaky voice. "He saved your life?" Stu dropped his phone and it landed with a thud. All Judy could see was the sky. She guessed he left the house to protect her siblings from hearing the call. Judy heard her father sobbing and praying. "Spare my son, please. Please, please let him get better."

"Daddy…" Judy said.

"Judy," a voice said to her side. Judy turned and saw a desperately needed friendly face, Benjamin Clawhauser. Next to him was a ram with a black jacket and yellow lettering of "CSI."

"Ben…" she whispered with a weak smile.

"Hey, Bunny Girl," the portly cop said. He placed a ZPD duffel bag on the chair next to Judy. "We, well, Francine got your workout clothes from your locker. And Dodge is here to…collect the evidence." The ram gave a slight bow of his head in respect to Judy. "He'll be quick. 'Get Wilde's clothes to lab,' the boss told him, direct orders from Chief Bogo. He is having a cow. Bogo's at the scene right now. He's done everything except call up the off duties and reserves. I think he's taking this personally." It was the first bit of good news Judy had received. Bogo may have been monster to her when she first started. But the tough bunny and tougher Cape Buffalo grew to respect and value each other.

"Judy," Stu called on the phone. Judy returned to her call and saw her father wiping his eye. "Sorry, Jude. Nick's such a good boy. He's going to make it. I know it." Judy nodded with her father. "In all this, I forgot. Your mother is on the way. She left to catch the first train to Zootopia when the news said it was Nick. I'd have come too, but I couldn't leave your brothers and sisters alone." Ben leaned in to put himself on the call.

"Mr. Hopps," he said. "Hi, Officer Clawhauser. I can meet your wife at the station and bring her here."

"I appreciate that, Officer," Stu said. "Bonnie texted me, she's on train 18."

"The 18 from Bunny Burrows," Ben said. He looked at his watch and saw it was 1:43. "Should be at the station by 4. I'll bring her right here, Judy. If you need anything…" The grey bunny was touched by her friend's love. Ben was going to make someone a great husband someday.

"Ben, you're just a big lovable donut," Judy said. "And twice as sweet." The cheetah smiled at his friend and went to put his paw on her shoulder. Dodge put his paw up and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry," Ben said. "I'll get your mother here as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Ben," Judy said. The chubby cheetah turned and made for the door. The grey bunny looked at the technician then back to her father on the phone. "Dad, I have to go. A technician is here to take my uniform."

"Duty calls, Jude the Dude," Stu said. "I'll keep praying for Nick. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Daddy," Judy said and ended the call.

"Officer Wilde," the ram said in a deep monotone voice that could rival McHorn's. "Time is off the essence." Dodge went into his case and presented a brown bag to Judy and a pen. "Put your uniform in this bag, seal, sign, and date it." The grey bunny picked up the duffel bag and walked to the lady's room in the waiting room. Dodge opened the door for her and held the bag inside the room for her. Judy took the bag and closed the door. Inside the bathroom were three sets of amenities for large animals, medium, and small. She stopped for a moment and eyed the medium mirror. Judy didn't want to look. She couldn't stomach seeing Nick's blood on her. But what she could do was her duty. And her duty was to uphold the law, for Nick.

Judy reached up and undid the straps on her vest. Off it came and next was her gauntlets. Each item came off and was deposited in the bag. Her belt, shirt, pants, even the ankle braces went into the bag. Judy stood in the bathroom and looked down at her near naked from. Nick's blood had seeped through her uniform and stained her bra and stomach as well. She sighed and removed her bra as well. The brown bag was nearly at capacity. Mrs. Wilde pulled the plastic strip off the sticker, folded the bag closed, and signed her name to it with the date. Judy knocked on the door and held the bag outside. Dodge took the bag and signed it as well.

"Officer Wilde, I need to take samples as well," the technician called inside.

"Come in," Judy said without hesitation. Judy draped an arm over her breasts. Dodge didn't come in immediately. He called a nurse over and explained what he had to do. Inside came the nurse and Dodge. The ram place his case on the ground and took three glass vials out with tweezers and a comb with envelope. Dodge put his gloves on and opened the vials.

"Paws, please," Dodge said. Judy raised her left paw and Dodge plucked dried blood from Judy. "Right paw, please," Dodge said looking at the top of Judy's ears. The nearly nude bunny appreciated the polite gesture and switched her paws. Dodge repeated collecting the samples. He motioned for Judy to turn around and took a clean sample of her fur from the back of her neck. Lastly came the envelope and a fine tooth comb. Dodge looked a little nervous with what he had to do next. "I…I'm sorry, Officer. It's standard procedure."

"I understand," Judy said and dropped her paws. Dodge came forward and began to comb Judy's torso from her shoulders to her panty line. He held the envelope below the comb to collect everything on Judy he combed out. Despite the awkward scene, all three remained professionals.

"What are you doing?" the nurse asked with curiosity.

"Officer Grizzoli reported an explosion at the scene," Dodge said. "We will be checking both uniforms of the Wilde's for chemical residue. Sometimes such residues transfer deeply enough to make it to the fur. Other times, it transfers with a liquid conduit."

"My husband's blood?" Judy asked. "You think you'll find residue in it?"

"Yes," Dodge said as he dropped the comb into the bag and quickly turned away from Judy. "Chemical residue can be the clue that unlocks everything. I've gathered all I can from you, Officer Wilde." Dodge placed the samples in his bag and opened the door. "The entire lab has been mobilized for your husband. We won't rest until we have the truth." Dodge's words brought some comfort to the bunny as he left the small room.

"Would you like to use our showers?" the nurse said as Judy covered herself back up.

"No, this will do fine," she answered. The nurse left and Judy approached the sink with her head down. She closed her eyes and fumbled around to get a feel for the layout. The cop could not bring herself to look in the mirror, not until she was clean. Clumsily, Judy used the sink, soap and paper towels to clean Nick's blood off of her. Working on feel alone Judy spent half an hour cleaning herself. Thankfully, no other ladies needed to use the room. After what felt like forever, Judy dried herself off. When she opened her eyes again, there was not much of a mess made. But Judy still cleaned up the blood and used paper towels. After cleaning, she reached for the bag and pulled out her workout clothes. A blue ZPD shirt and shorts, black leggings, and a sports bra. After getting dressed, Judy paused and eyed the mirror. Her violet eyes darted all over the glass and she dared to look. Thankfully the tiny splatters on her face were not prominent. But she lifted her shirt to see large patches of pink staining her fur. "Oh no…" she mused. Her paws as well retained a pink tint. With her depression worsening, the bunny grabbed the bag and left the bathroom. She'd either have to shave or bleach her fur.

To Judy's surprise, outside the room waiting for Judy were her fellow police officers. Two were in uniform while the rest were in their street clothes. They had given up their day off to be here for her and Nick. But the two uniformed officers had a duty to do. Once Judy locked eyes with them, she knew what they were here for.

"Do you two have to do that now?" one of the off duty officers said.

"It's ok," Judy said as she tossed the bag aside and returned to her seat. "I can do this." The two officers took out their pads and kept quiet as their friend and colleague spoke. "The bust went by the book and we had secured Weaselton and his crew in Grizzoli's car. I took the keys from Nick and went to start the car. I was about ten feet from the car when I heard Grizzoli yell for me to 'watch out'. I turned and saw Nick diving at me. I heard a small explosion and the next thing I knew…" Judy clenched the cloth of her leggings in her pink paws. Her face cringed as she fought back the urge to cry. Perhaps she hadn't the strength left to do this. "Nick and I were behind the car. And…and he was bleeding." Judy began to hyperventilate and a friendly paw touched her shoulder. She took a moment to calm down. "There was so much blood. On him. On me. I failed to keep my vision open. There was only Nick. He was in my arms…oh Gods."

"Judy," the officer said. "Everything you just said is what Grizzoli told us. Can you remember anything else?" The grey bunny shook her head. All gathered knew Judy well. When she said something, it could be banked on. And she had been through too much to pry deeper. They didn't need to talk any further. If Judy remembered anything else, she'd call them. The two uniformed officers gave their friend a hug in support. They left to do their jobs and Judy was left with about two dozen off duty cops.

All of them took seats and waited. Some turned to their phones, others to newspapers; the few feline officers eyed the fish tank. And there they stayed in silence for some time. Occasionally, they would look up at the monitor to see if Nick's status had changed. The only thing that did was the clock recording his time in surgery. Seconds turned to minutes and then to hours. Before Judy knew it, the clock read 4:15.

"Judy!" a sudden voice called from the reception area. The grey bunny perked up as she recognized the voice. Standing by the front desk adjacent to the waiting room was Bonnie Hopps, Judy's mother.

"Mom," Judy called out and rose slowly from the chair. The middle aged bunny turned and sprinted to her daughter. The two embraced and clung tight to each other. For the first time in hours, Judy felt safe. Bonnie continued to squeeze her daughter as they slid to their knees.

"My baby," Bonnie mused kissing her child's forehead. "Thank heavens you're safe." Bonnie pulled back and gripped her daughter's paws in hers. But doing so revealed their pink tint. "Judy…" Bonnie gasped. Bonnie noted the pink specs on Judy's face. Terror ran through Bonnie's body as she ran her paws over her daughter's body looking for any sign of injury.

"Mom, Mom stop it," Judy said grabbing her mother's paws. "It's not my blood." Bonnie locked eyes with her daughter, and the concern radiated on their faces. "It's Nick's. It's all Nick's. He took the shot that was meant for me." Bonnie began to cry and pulled her little girl back into her warm embrace. The other officers murmured to themselves. They were clueless as to all of the details.

"Security, to the main entrance," a voice called over the loud speaker. One of the off duty officers, Fangmeyer, gazed out the window.

"Ah hell," he grunted. Outside were news vans and cameras. "It's the Press." Bonnie and Judy looked at the white wolf with trepidation. This was not what they needed. But Fangmeyer flashed his fangs and put his badge around his neck. "Not on my watch," he said with power. Several other officers furrowed their brows and displayed their badges. "Come on guy," Fangmeyer called. "Let's keep these creeps away from our sister. Judy looked at her fellow cops as half of them walked out of the waiting room. Through the window, she and Bonnie watched as the ZPD Officers formed a blockade between the reporters and the hospital entrance. Those left the waiting room stood in front of the windows and blocked any view. It brought a smile to Judy's face to see her fellow officers protecting her. Bonnie too was touched by the love and respect shown to her daughter. Even Clawhauser was outside to block reporters.

"They really do care about you, don't they," Bonnie said. Judy looked at all of the officers still in the room. She was ever grateful to them. But all their love couldn't heal the pain in her heart. Judy led her mother over the chair and they sat together. Bonnie continued to do what she could to help her daughter. Judy leaned into her mother and lay her head on her lap. Bonnie stroked her daughter's fur reminiscent of when she was a kit. "Don't worry, Judy," Bonnie said warmly. "Nick is going to be fine. He loves you too much to leave you."

"I know, Mom," Judy replied. "But I just can't stop thinking…"

"Hush, baby," Bonnie interrupted. "Don't think those thoughts. He's going to be fine."

"But, what if…" Judy asked.

"Enough!" a thunderous voice called from outside. "I don't know any more than you do. And I am not prepared to make any statement." Every officer in the room knew that particular voice could only be one cop, Chief Bogo. "Fangmeyer, Clawhauser, no one but me speaks to the Press and none of them get through."

"Sir, yes sir," the cops outside called out. Inside came the massive Cape Buffalo that all of Zootopia respected. Police Chief Bogo came starred out the glass doors and shook his head.

"Vultures," he snapped. Even the fox nurse at the front desk was taken aback by the massive beast. "Nurse, has there been any update on Officer Nicholas Wilde?"

"Uh…none, Chief Bogo," she stammered out. Whether he had intended to or not, Bogo had rattled this nurse's cage. "They're still in surgery."

"I see," the buffalo said kindly. "Would you please inform us of any change?" The fox nodded as Bogo turned to the waiting room. "Thank you," he said leaving the desk. Upon entering the room, all the officer, including Judy, rose and saluted their superior. "As you were," Bogo answered. The massive animal marched right up to the bunny cop and took a knee to look her eye to eye. "Mrs. Hopps," he said glancing to the side to acknowledge Bonnie.

"Chief Bogo," she replied with equal respect.

"How are you holding up, Judy?" Bogo asked with a father's concern. The grey bunny shook her head and sighed.

"I'm holding," Judy let out. "But even I have my limits, Chief."

"Don't talk like that, Judy," Bonnie said. "Nick wouldn't want you to give up."

"Listen to your mother, Judy," Bogo said standing up. "Your husband may be a thorn in my side at times, but he is one of the strongest officers on the force." Judy appreciated the Chief's words. Nick could be a handful, but he was not a quitter.

"Chief Bogo," the nurse called. "The doctor would like to have a word with you." Bogo nodded at the nurse and left Judy and the others. Bogo turned the corner disappearing from sight. Judy looked up at the clock and saw it was 4:49. Time certainly does fly.

"Hey," one officer called. "Nick's out of surgery." All present looked up and saw Nick's name was removed from the monitor. Joy and relief spread amongst the gathered police officers. Some cracked a smile while other continued to wring their paws in concern.

"See," Bonnie said shaking Judy. "I told you he'd be ok." Judy let her breath go and clasped her paws together. Her eyes locked on her rings as she waited to see her husband in recovery. But when she looked up, Judy saw Bogo in the arch and her joy turned to fear. Chief Bogo's face oozed with sorrow. Judy forgot how to speak as her lips parted in a frown. Bogo walked slowly into the room and Judy rose from the chair to meet him halfway. Her ears fell, her nose twitched, and her eyes glossed over. Judy weakly shook her head as Bogo kneeled to her again. The grey bunny began to hyperventilate again as Bogo look her in pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry, Judy."

"No, Nick," Judy cried out as she collapsed and clawed at Bogo's uniform. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed as Bogo pulled his broken cop into a hug. The gathered officers all bowed their heads at the knowledge of their fallen brother. Bonnie got off the chair with tears streaming down her cheeks. But her daughter's pleas and broken heart required her to be strong for her. "Nick…." Judy cried out again as Bonnie took her from Bogo. The Cape Buffalo tossed his keys to an officer.

"Bring my car around back," he ordered. "I'll take her home." The officer obeyed and ran out of the room.

"It'll be ok, Sweetie," Bonnie said to her broken daughter. Judy continued to sob out Nick's name as she buried her head in her mother's chest clutching her shirt. Bonnie rose to her feet and she followed as Bogo led to the back. The older rabbit watched as each officer saluted Judy as she passed by them. Even the nurse at the front desk shed a tear as the newly widowed bunny passed by. As they walked, Bogo reached for his radio and activated the mic.

"Attention, all officer," he said. "This is Chief Bogo. It is my sad duty to report that Officer Nicholas Wilde gave his life in the line of duty." Bogo looked back as he heard a blood chilling shriek come from Judy. Bonnie clung to her daughter as tightly as possible. "My orders are as follows. No one talks to the Press until I get to headquarters. And as of now, all units are mobilized. Bogo, out." The three came to the rear entrance of the hospital and Bogo's waiting car. Bonnie and Judy were quickly lifted into the back seat. Reporters came around the corner as Bogo shut the door. Their abilities to sniff out a story never ceased to amaze the Chief. Despite their pleas for a comment, the Chief said nothing and entered his vehicle. He turned his lights and siren on and peeled out of the hospital parking lot. His officer did not need a bunch of strangers banging on the window and clamoring for a comment. What Judy needed was her mother and peace. The inside of the police car remained silent, save for the sobs of a broken lady.

"It'll be alright, Judy," Bonnie said as she mourned with her daughter. "Let it out. You go ahead and let it out."

 _A/N: Good…I can feel your anger. But that's what I am here to do._

 _Why? Some men just want to watch your world burn._

 _But who has done this?_

 _What will come next?_

 _And will out beloved bunny ever be the same again?_

 _Join us next time…hahaha._

Read & Review

Show your love and hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Broken

The grieving widow cried the whole ride home from the hospital. Bonnie and Chief Bogo were equally distraught but the two hid their grief differently. Bonnie was too busy cradling her daughter. Though tears did stream down her cheeks, she was preparing for what every mother prayed they'd never have to do. Bonnie had to help her daughter bury her son-in-law. And all the while, she had to keep her daughter from shattering. Bogo watched all of this unfold in his rear view mirror. In all the time her had known Judy, Bogo had never seen her crushed like this. Sure he attempted to break her when they first started working together, but this? This was wrong. Judy was devastated.

The Cape Buffalo was taking the news of Nick's death just as hard. It was borderline to a personal insult. Wilde had been a bit of a pain since the day Bogo met him. He was arrogant, insubordinate, relied on sarcasm and instinct, and could smile as he disregarded the chain of command. But Nick Wilde was also the most honest, faithful, and dependable animals he had ever met. With the right polishing, he could have become one of the greatest cops in the ZPD history. The respect was there ever since Nick challenged Bogo when he demanded Judy's badge. No animal had ever dared to speak to the Cape Buffalo like that since he was a rookie. It was something Bogo admired about the fox. What hit the Chief hardest was Nick died under his command. And that was something Chief Bogo was not about to stomach. No one, but no one, hurt one of his officers and would get away with it. He wanted this case solved, now.

The drive from the hospital to Judy and Nick's apartment took fifteen minutes with the Chief using the lights and sirens. As they arrived on the right street, Bogo sighed to see some of the Press had gathered at the building.

"Oh, those monsters," Bonnie huffed as she wiped her cheeks. "Why can't they leave Judy alone?"

"We don't need this," Bogo said with a measure of venom. "She's grieving and all they can think about is their bi-line." But thankfully, one does not become the Chief of Police without having a tactical mind and the ability to think quickly. Bogo had a plan. "Mrs. Hopps, I'll clear the way and you use Judy's keys to get inside as quickly as possible. I'll distract them by announcing a press conference. The second I have the Press's undivided attention, you can sneak Judy inside. But we'll only get one chase. Or I'll have to clear the way for you."

"I understand, Chief Bogo," Bonnie said. The elder rabbit fumbled with her daughter's keys and got the front door key ready. The lights and siren were cut as the car pulled up. The Press readied themselves like a firing squad hoping for the quote or photo that could make their careers. The car pulled up and it was surrounded. The onslaught caused Judy to cling tightly to her mother like a terrified child fresh from a nightmare. Bogo exited the vehicle and was assaulted by questions. He quickly shut the door and began to take control of the situation.

"Chief Bogo?"

"What can you tell us about the condition of Officer Nick Wilde?"

"Are there any suspects in the case?"

"Is there any danger to the public?" were flung at the Chief. Judy listened as the flurry of questions bombarded her boss. The Press were only doing their jobs. But Judy just wanted to be left alone and let this day end. If Nick were here, he'd think of a way to send all of these reporters away in a heartbeat. He'd con them good and laugh at them for days.

Bogo put his paw up and all of the reporters went silent. He began to walk around the car and discreetly lifted the latch to the rear door. None of the gathered animals noticed.

"Just give me a moment," Bogo said running his face through his fingers. "This day has weighed heavily on me." The Chief continued to walk until the Press had their backs to the police car. Bonnie took note of Bogo's distraction and quietly opened the door. "I cannot divulge much at the moment because events are still unfolding." Bonnie covered Judy's mouth to keep her daughter silent as they left the vehicle and went around the front end of it. "I will not be answering any questions at the moment," Bogo continued. All the while he kept an eye on Bonnie as she and Judy snuck towards the front door of the apartment building. "But all questions can be addressed in one hour at headquarters as I hold a formal conference with members of the Press." Bonnie thankfully made it to the door and slipped the key into the lock. To Bogo's relief the reports did not notice anything and two bunnies made it inside. "But it is my sad duty to confirm Officer Nicholas Wilde died on the operating table a short time ago." The camera should have flashed like lightning and pencils should have scribbled. But the gathered animals stood in shock of the Chief's words. Even the "vultures" as the Cape Buffalo called them were not immune to emotion. "The doctors did all they could for Nicholas. But in the end, his injuries were too grave for him to overcome. Unfortunately that is all the information I currently have. Hopefully, I will be able to reveal more details at headquarters. But right now I have a grieving widow to attend to." A hushed silence fell over the crowd. Bogo turned to leave and the flood gated opened.

"How did he die?"

"What of his wife?"

"Are the animals of Zootopia safe?"

Chief Bogo ignored the peanut gallery and made his way to the door. He knew by now that Judy and Bonnie had made it to the apartment on the second floor. That's all that mattered. He rang the bell and was buzzed in. The reporters frantically tried to get something from the Chief. But Bogo wasn't having any of it. He closed the door behind him and made for the stairs. A few flashes from the cameras continued until Bogo climbed the first staircase. Once out of the reporters view, he took note of how nice the building was. The staircase alone was recently renovated with fresh paint and dark staining on the hardwood stairs and floors. Bogo's mind drifted as he thought of his officers coming home up these stairs. Judy and Nick exhausted after a long tour, carrying groceries and dry-cleaning on their day off, and descending the stairs to go out on a date. He could just see them paw in paw with smiles adorning their faces. They were some wonderful thoughts to have. If only these walls could talk and share those happy times. But just moments before, these halls saw a crying rabbit and her mother desperately trying to keep her together. They were sure to see more grief in the days to come.

The door to apartment 2A came into view. It was a large door for Nick and Judy, but smaller for Bogo's size. The Cape Buffalo surmised that this apartment was a multi-species design but specifically for medium sized animals. Bogo knocked on the door and stepped back. With arms behind his back, the Chief waited as he heard someone come to the door and unlock it. Bonnie opened the massive door and bid her daughter's superior to come in.

"Thank you so much, Chief Bogo," the torn mother said. "Thank you for keeping those reporters at bay."

"I protect my officers wherever I can," Bogo said proudly. He entered the apartment and took note of the décor. The walls were neutral colors to fit any design. Though he stood nearly touching the ceiling, it looked like a comfortable place. The den was right ahead with an eat in kitchen adjacent to it. Two doors were on opposite sides of the den, one for the master bedroom and one for a spare room. The den had a rustic looking couch with a glass coffee table. A large TV and video game console sat opposite the couch in an entertainment center. Most likely Nick's contribution to the interior design. The walls were adorned with many picture frames. Bogo saw picture of Nick and Judy together and alone, their families, and friends. He had never been in Judy and Nick's apartment before. But he liked it. It was warm and inviting, just like Judy and Nick. "Where is Judy?" the Chief asked.

"I tried to put her to bed," Bonnie began. "But she insisted on taking a shower." Bogo nodded with Bonnie. Judy likely wanted to try and wash away all of her troubles. "Can I make you a cup of tea, Chief? Perhaps something to eat?" Bonnie asked the massive animal.

"Maybe another time, Mrs. Hopps," Bogo said. "Would it be alright if I spoke with Judy in private?"

"Yes, of course," Bonnie said. Bogo turned to the door on the far side on the apartment. "That's the guest room. This one is the master bedroom." Bogo nodded and turned to the other door as Bonnie went into the kitchen. The Chief knocked on the door and opened it a crack.

"Judy?" he called into the room. "It's Chief Bogo. May I enter?"

"Come in," Judy called softly. Bogo sighed at hearing such a weak tone from the strong rabbit. It was beyond unbecoming of Judy. He entered the room and saw how simply it was decorated. A large bed with matching night stands sat to Bogo's right. On one stand was Nick and Judy's wedding photo and next to that was a detective novel. Bogo wondered whether it was Nick's or Judy's. The dresser was a dark cherry with a matching chest of drawers and vanity. The bed was made with an earthy colored comforter with several pillows. Bogo never pegged Nick, or Judy for that matter, as a pillow type. Bogo snapped into focus when he heard the door to the bathroom open up. Out stepped Judy still in her clothes and with a dry brown towel over her shoulder. Though she had stopped crying, Judy kept her eyes on the floor. She couldn't look Bogo in the eyes again. It wasn't lost on the Chief.

"Look, Judy," he began. "I can't pretend to know what you're going through." Judy managed to raise her head and her nose twitched as Bogo spoke. "I may have lost an officer, but you just lost your husband."

"It doesn't feel real," Judy said as she walked over to the bed. "I keep feeling like I'm dreaming and Nick is sleeping by my side, Chief Bogo."

"Idris," Bogo said. "Call me Idris for now, Judy. The last thing you need to worry about is formalities." Judy had never addressed her boss by his first name. Nick had often joked that Bogo's first name was actually "Chief." She appreciated Idris dropping rank and being her friend. Bogo sat on the bed and Judy joined him. "I've been on the force for 25 years. We've lost officers to accidents, hazards, some to sudden medical issues. But there has never been a murder of a cop in my time. I can't even recall the last time it happened." Judy listened with her full attention to the Cape Buffalo. Bogo reached over and grabbed the wedding photo on the nightstand. He looked at it briefly and gave it to Judy. It seemed hard to believe that the image the rabbit looked at was two-fold. While she saw two smiling and happy animals in the photo, the vague image of her reflection was of a broken rabbit with bloodshot eyes. Judy hugged the picture tightly. Another tear fell as she wished all of this was a dream. "I want to reflect on everything that's happened today. Mourn your husband and if needed, go and stay with your parents. You have a stockpile built up and can cash in some personal time. Do whatever you need to do. Take as long as you need, Judy. I have the entire force and the entire crime lab mobilized. We can manage without you for a couple of weeks. Take your time to grieve and your job will be waiting when you are ready." Bogo rubbed Judy's back as she continued to clutch at her wedding photo. Idris had said all he could think of. He didn't want to overstay his welcome and there was work to do. He got up to leave the room.

"Idris?" Judy called softly. Bogo stopped and turned to his officer. "When can I see Nick?"

"He's likely with the M.E. now," Bogo said. Judy took a deep breath and nodded weakly. The one she loved was being cut up as she spoke with her boss. It was a big pill to swallow. And Judy felt a huge lump in her throat from it.

"When can I bury him?" she asked.

"The M.E. will likely take a day or two to release Nick's body," the massive cop said. He watched as Judy got off the bed and went over to the closet. She opened the door and reached for Nick's dress uniform. Bogo grabbed the hanger before Judy could. "Clawhauser and I will make the arrangements for Nick. And your union rep will be in touch for any legal matters." Idris took the uniform and slung it over his shoulder. "Gain your closure, Wilde. That's an order."

"Thank you, Idris," Judy said. The two cops embraced each other in one last hug before Bogo took his leave.

"I'll have a squad car stationed outside your apartment," he said opening the door. "You were still the target of that hit. It's standard procedure." Judy agreed with the precaution and nodded.

"One more thing, Idris," Judy said. "When you get word…"

"You'll be the first I call, Judy," Bogo interrupted.

"And if I want the case…" the bunny mused. Bogo looked at Judy with a raised brow. Perhaps she was stronger than the Chief thought. "Please," the new widow pleaded.

"I'll think about it, Judy," the massive cop said. Chief Bogo didn't give Judy a chance to respond as he left the bedroom and soon the apartment. Though her mother was in the other room, Judy felt alone for the first time in her life. Her husband was dead. Her boss told her to take time off. He even told her not to worry about Nick's funeral. And there was the chance Bogo wouldn't let Judy investigate the murder of her beloved Nick. Worst off all, there was still some animal out there who wanted her dead. There was nothing for her to do except reflect. Judy needed a shower, badly.

The grey bunny tugged at her shirt and pulled it off. Next came her shorts and panties. Judy tossed all of her clothes to the floor and stood nude in her bedroom. Part of her wanted to go savage without the Night Howler serum and shred those tainted clothes. Judy looked down to her paws and body still seeing the pink tint from Nick's blood on her. If she had to reflect, she could reflect on how repulsed she was. Judy's brows furrowed in anger and she clenched her paws tightly. Another tear ran down the rabbit's cheek as she could no longer stand the idea of a trace of Nick's blood staying on her body for another moment.

Into the bathroom Judy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She flung the shower curtain open and turned the water on. In she jumped without waiting for the water to warm up. The cold water nipped at Judy's nude body and she scrambled for her exfoliating apricot scrub. Her shampoo and conditioner were thrown out of the shower. The water started to get hot as Nick's widow turned her back to the nozzle. She took a large fistful of the scrub and worked it all over her body. Her torso, face, and paws were coated with the extracts and Judy worked it in as hard as she could. She scrubbed with all of her might. From face to torso to paws again, and again, and again. As she did, Judy's feet were surrounded by varying streaks of pink and dark rose. Slowly, the cream did its job and the tint gave way to white fur. Judy took another pawful and continued to work it into her fur and flesh.

"Get off me," Judy grunted with contempt. A sudden bolt of pain shot across face and she yelped in pain. Judy brought a paw to her cheek and she felt a sting burn like acid. She pulled her paw back and saw a small line of red in the watery remnants of the scrub. In her rush, Judy gave herself a small cut on her face with her claw. It was the last thing she wanted to see, more blood. "Damn it," Judy whispered. Her anger grew and she balled up a fist. "Damn it," she said louder and hammered the tile on the wall. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! You stupid fox. You idiot! Why did you leave me? Why? Why! Why?!" Judy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Judy?" Bonnie called as she burst into the bathroom. "Sweetie, are you ok?" Judy didn't hear her mother. Seeing her own blood made Judy flash back to seeing Nick on the ground, bleeding, and dying. Judy's body jerked as she began to cry again and fell to the floor. Bonnie stepped into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back slowly. Mrs. Hopps found Judy sitting in the tub under the shower spray. She was hugging her knees to her chest and crying onto her knees. For Bonnie, it was a miserable thing to see. "Oh, Judy," she mused as she gazed upon her distraught daughter. Instincts took hold and logic gave way to emotion. There are times to be supportive and times to be a mother. Judy didn't need a shoulder to cry, she needed her mother to take care of her right now. And Bonnie would be damned if she wasn't going to give Judy all the love and care she needed.

Bonnie flipped the latch on the spigot and plugged the drain. She started to run a bath for her daughter and retrieved a washrag from under the sink. While she waited for the water to rise, Bonnie embraced her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Judy didn't fight. It was comforting to be in her mother's embrace again. When the water was high enough, Bonnie shut it off and began to scrub the apricot goo from Judy's fur. The older rabbit began to hum on instinct. It was a lullaby she sang to Judy in her youth. Whether to lull the young rabbit to sleep or comfort her after a nightmare, Bonnie had the song that always made Judy happy.

 _Hey little bunny sitting here in your bed,_

 _moonlight from the window shining on your little head._

 _Time to dream of what is to be,_

 _feel the wonders tomorrow coming for thee._

 _Whether you stand alone or be a bride,_

 _know that my bunny is her Mother's Pride._

Judy lay back in the tub and looked at her mother with calming eyes. She sniffled and relaxed as memories of bedtime came flooding back. No matter what happened in life, nor how old a child grew, a mother could cure all. Bonnie let a smile adorn her face as she let her love come forth.

 _Someday you'll grow and be strong and bright,_

 _spread your wings wide and take to your flight._

 _But as times pass from night to day,_

 _know that Mom's love is here to stay._

 _Let your heart soar and never deride,_

 _for my little bunny is her Mother's Pride._

Bonnie finished washing her little bunny as the lullaby ended. For the first time in hours, Bonnie saw Judy had relaxed. Her purple eyes began to close as exhaustion took hold of Judy. Bonnie pulled the plug on the drain and wrapped a towel around her daughter. Bonnie got a bandage from the medicine chest and placed it on her little bunny's cut. Together, the two left the bathroom. Judy saw on the nightstand that her mother had made a bowel of baby carrot cut in half, just like when she was a kid. Next to the bowl was a cup of hot tea. Judy guessed her mother brought it in just as she banged on the wall and started to scream. Judy looked at Bonnie with eyes hinting of joy. But Bonnie didn't let her daughter say a word. The Hopps women were strong, even in trying times.

Bonnie dried her daughter's fur gently as the two sat on the bed. Once dry, Bonnie got her Judy a large t-shirt for her to sleep in. Judy put it on as Bonnie pulled the pillows and comforter down. It brought Judy back to her childhood to have her mother tuck her into bed. Once she was tucked in, Bonnie kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom," Judy said with sincerity.

"Sleep well, Sweetie," Bonnie said with all of her love. "You can be with Nick again in your dreams. Go and be with him again. Dream of all your memories made and those you were yet to make" The day had taken its toll on Judy. Rest was what she needed. And her mother was right. Nick was waiting for Judy in her dreams. The older bunny began to hum the lullaby again. But before she could reach the first verse, Judy's eyes were closed and she was fast asleep. Bonnie lifted off the bed and collected the wet towel and discarded clothes. Quietly, she left the room.

"Uh, Nick…" Judy murmured in her sleep as Bonnie closed the door behind her. She left out a sigh. Her daughter and son were reunited just as she promised.

This day was equally as trying for the older rabbit. Now that Judy was asleep, Bonnie could let her guard down to mourn the loss Nick. She slowly padded to the couch and sat down. Over the TV opposite the couch were Nick and Judy's academy photos. Bonnie dropped her ears and lowered her head in grief. Even in his picture, Nicholas had that trademark smirk. And Bonnie would never see it again. Mrs. Hopps eyed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. The screen flickered to life and was tuned to ZNN.

"Alright, alright," a familiar voice said. It was Chief Bogo, and he was holding his conference at the police station. Had it bathing Judy and getting her to bed really taken that long? Bonnie turned the volume down to not disturb Judy. "It is with a heavy heart that I must confirm that Officer Nicholas Wilde, our first fox police officer, gave his life in the line of duty." A flurry of flashes came over the Cape Buffalo's form as pictures were taken. "Nicholas. made a name for himself in aiding Officer Judy Wilde, nee Hopps, in cracking the Night Howler Case three years ago. Together, they revealed that Dawn Bellwether master-minded the whole conspiracy and brought her to justice. Upon graduating from the academy, Nicholas Wilde became one of the finest officers I have ever had the privilege of serving with." Bonnie covered her mouth as she listened to the Chief's words. It was the first of many eulogies to come. "He was a shining example that in Zootopia, anyone really could be anything. And if a con artist could become a cop, then there truly in no limit to any animal's potential. Sadly, Nicholas leaves behind many friends. And a wife who was his world. The ZPD offers our deepest condolences to our sister, Police Officer Judith Wilde. She and Nicholas married a year and a half ago. I'm so sorry that Judy had to be widowed so soon. And Nicholas will be deeply missed by all of us." Bonnie closed her eyes as Bogo finished. His words were beautiful. "Questions?" The reporters jumped at the chance to dig deeper until Bogo singled one out.

"Chief Bogo, how are you proceeding with the investigation?" a zebra asked.

"We are treating this as a murder investigation," Bogo began. The revelation shocked all of the reporters as several gasped were heard. "I have my entire department mobilized and we are using every resource we have available to crack this case. But details are still coming in and evidence is still to be collected. Next question?"

"Are the citizens of Zootopia safe?" a groundhog asked.

"Yes they are," Bogo said immediately. "Evidence is starting to reveal this attack was targeted specifically at my officers. So for the time being, I am ordering officers to patrol in teams of three instead of two. But I repeat; we know for a fact this was a targeted attack." The reporters got restless again as Bonnie wiped away tears from eyes with the towel. "Yes, you there," Bogo said.

"What of Officer Wilde's wife?" a pig asked. Bogo hesitated for a moment before he could speak. Bonnie listened closely as he did.

"Judy stayed with her husband from the scene to the hospital," Bogo began. "She tended to Nicholas at the scene trying to contain his wound and refused to leave his side. When I arrived at the hospital, she was prostrate with concern for her husband. And it fell to me to reveal Nick's death to her." Bogo shook his head as he recalled the look on Judy's face as he approached her in the waiting room. "She is deeply hurt," Chief Bogo continued. "We at the ZPD are grieving, but not as she is. As such, I have placed Officer Judy Wilde on leave to allow her to mourn the loss of her husband. I ask that no members of the Press attempt to contact or speak with Judith. She's in no condition to take questions. But she knows our thoughts and prayers go out to her."

"What of Nicholas Wilde's family, have they been informed?" another pig called.

"Nicholas had no next of kin," Bogo revealed. "His mother passed away 10 years ago, and Nick never mentioned who his father was." Bonnie shut off the TV and looked out the window at the setting sun. She couldn't listen to anymore. Her eyes glossed over as she returned to the photo of Nick above the TV.

"Nicholas…" she began letting a tear fall. "Son…you were perfect for my Judy. The time you had together was so brief. But it was the happiest she had ever been. She's broken. She's utterly broken. But that's only because she loved you, Nicholas." Bonnie's body jerked as her own sadness took hold. She briefly forgot how to speak before her voice returned. "She loved you with all her heart and soul. Thank you, Nick. Thank you for giving her true love." Bonnie buried her face in the towel and began to sob for her departed son. But she managed to choke out one more "thank you" before her grief took hold and she cried her broken heart out.

 _A/N: Sorrow and pain are the great equalizers in life. We only feel pain when love is great._

 _Our beloved bunny slumbers and embraces her husband again._

 _But dreams must end._

 _The story must continue._

 _What is to come next?_

 _Who did this?_

 _Why?_

 _All these questions will be answered soon. And more will come._

 _Join me next time for the continuation of "Officer Down."_

Read and Review

Au revoir…for now. And Happy Birthday to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

New Evidence and New Friends

 _Boom…Boom…_

Thunder rolled in the air as lightning flashed in the distance. A nearby thunderclap caused Judy to spring up from her bed. The sudden jerk from her dreams made her heart race. The grey bunny panted as she looked out the window. It was beginning to rain.

"That scared me half to death," Judy said. "Nick, did you hear that thunder?" Judy turned to see her sleeping husband, but found she was alone in bed. Reality crept back in and she remembered Nick would never be in bed with the little bunny again. "Oh, right," Judy said. She sighed and brought her knees up under the blanket. But before sadness could take hold, a great gnawing took hold in Judy's stomach and she heard a loud growl. She was hungry. Judy looked at the clock on Nick's nightstand and saw it was 8:37am. "Wow, I slept all this time." Another groan from her stomach was proof of how long she had been asleep. A smell caught Judy's nose and she turned to its source. The grey bunny saw the bowl of carrots and tea on her nightstand. The tea was cold and the carrots were room temperature. But they looked like they were just what the doctor ordered.

Judy picked up the tea and smelled it. She could smell how bitter it was from steeping over 16 hours. A pink nose was turned up to the brew and it was put back down on the stand. Judy took the bowl of cut baby carrots and popped a pawful in her mouth. Even warm, the vegetables crunched loudly in Judy's mouth. But when she swallowed the mush, her stomach pains grew.

"Great," the bunny said. "I'm so hungry anything I eat will make it worse. This is going to suck." As quick as she could, Judy scarfed down the whole bowl as fast as she could. Her stomach stretched in pain at the sudden influx of food. But soon the gnawing gave way and Judy's stomach relaxed. She moved to empty bowl back to the nightstand. As she did, Judy saw her wedding photo. The image of her and Nick made her mind wander. Seeing herself in that dress and Nick in his tuxedo, it was magical. Just like their honeymoon.

Water. It was warm, salty, and undulated as Judy swam through it. A few fish swam by the newlywed as she embraced her inner little mermaid. Though blurred, Judy could make out some stunning fish and a few sparse corals on the rocks. It had been a great swim. Judy spent nearly a half an hour in the water. But it was time to get out. There was a certain fox waiting for her on the beach. A bubble escaped her mouth and Judy made for the surface. The second she broke the surface, the heat of Sahara Square hit like a wave from the ocean. It was much hotter and far more humid than Burrows Judy had grown up in. But it was great for helping her unwind.

After shaking off the water, Judy leaned towards the shore and began kicking. In the distance was the Palm Hotel and all of the casinos surrounding it. In a few hours, the night would light up with lasers and spotlights. A certain red fox would likely want to take in a show and gamble a little. It made Judy happy they had chosen a hotel on the beach rather than the Strip. Less crowds and more authentic local flair. Soon paws touched sand and Judy began to walk out of the water. As she stepped up onto the beach, the water gave way and dripped down here bikini clad body. She ran her paws over her limbs and torso to remove extra water. Judy smiled as she felt her muscles twitch in her arms and felt her tone stomach. Being a cop was the best job in all of Zootopia. But there were also some benefits to it that were equally as nice. The bunny felt several stares coming from some of the females on the beach. Several who were equally toned nodded to congratulate her. A couple of them stared daggers at her. Judy's pride swelled a little thinking about their jealousy. Hey, just because she was a cop didn't mean she wasn't still a woman who took pride in her figure.

But there was only one gaze coming from all the animals on the beach that mattered. The grey bunny locked eyes with a certain red fox in green swim trunks. Sitting under a large umbrella, Nick stared at his new wife through his aviators. In one paw was a cold beer and in the other a carrot juice and vodka. The drinks looked good, but Nick looked better. Nick was shirtless, sweating, and laid out for Judy. Oh, bunny likey. But it was time to show her new husband what the bunny was made of. Judy walked over to the umbrella and added a little pop to her strut. Nick's head dropped and he pulled his sunglasses lower on his muzzle. Though he'd never admit it to Judy, Nick's mouth was watering. He struggled to talk as Judy strutted up in all her bikini clad glory and took the carrot juice and vodka from him.

"Like what you see, Nick?" Judy asked as she delicately brought her drink to her lips. Nick raised an eyebrow while he dusted off his chest to fluff his fur. If Judy was trying a con, she picked the wrong adversary.

"Not bad there, little lady," Nick said relaxing into his chair. He took a very refreshing swig from the beer and let out a content sigh. "But you're going to have to do better…" Nick was silenced as some lotion was tossed into his lap. Nick turned to see Judy lying face down on her chair pulling at the ties of her bikini top. The knots came undone and the straps fell from Judy's neck and back. She dropped her ears and looked at Nick with soft eyes batting.

"Darling, I would really love it if you rubbed some lotion on me," she said tenderly. Nick gulped loudly as Judy downed her drink taking an ice cube between her teeth.

"You're an evil bunny, Carrots," Nick said dryly. Judy crunched on the cube and chuckled.

"But I'm your evil bunny, Nick," she answered. The red fox chuckled and set his beer down. With a smile on his lips, Nick applied the lotion to Judy's back and rubbed his wife as lovingly as he could.

"You really are the one for me, Judy," Nick said.

Judy sighed as she put the photo back on the nightstand. Her memory made her smile as she thought back on the best parts of her dear Nick. Sarcasm, whit, and teasing were a major part of their love. But they also led to the most tender and passionate moments that anyone could imagine. That one day on their honeymoon led to the most heated night of passion Judy could have ever imagined. As Judy looked at the photo one last time, she did something she never thought she'd ever do. She began to contemplate life without Nick. The grey bunny took the empty bowl and cold tea and walked out of the bedroom. As she opened the door, Judy heard the TV was tuned to the news. It was the traffic report. Another bit of bottlenecked traffic from the construction on the Fetlock Expressway.

"Oh, Judy," Bonnie called from the kitchen. "I didn't think you were up." Bonnie walked out from the kitchen with an empty mug and hugged her daughter. Judy returned to hug and the two Hopps women held each other for a while. "How are you feeling?" Judy broke the hold and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't think I have any more tears to shed, Mom," Judy said. Judy dumped the cold tea down the drain and washed the cup and bowl. "This morning, waking up alone, it finally hit me that Nick is gone." Judy sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm a cop. Listening to the evidence is what I do. He's gone and nothing is going to change that. I should just cherish the memories and accept that I'll never see him again." Bonnie heard the pain in her daughter's voice but she also heard nonsense oozing between them. "He's dead. And I have my memories."

"Judith Marie Wilde!" Bonnie snapped with bile. The elder bunny grabbed her daughter's shoulder and spun her around. The sudden movement caused Judy's arm to fly around uncontrolled and she knocked the coffee mug off the counter. It fell to the tile and shattered into a hundred pieces. "Don't you ever talk like that again! Do you hear me, young lady?" The young hare was taken aback by her mother's attitude. Bonnie had never spoken to Judy with such force. "Nick would be ashamed to hear you give up so easily." Though Bonnie's brow furrowed in rage, it soon gave way to love. Judy locked eyes with her mother as listened as the previous generation enlightened the next one. "The hardest thing a wife can endure is losing her husband. It's harder than losing a family member. Family is always there for you. Our love is unconditional. But when you marry someone, you choose to love them. You choose to open your heart in a way you can't to your family. You choose to love a husband or wife. And with that choice comes the risk of loss." To Judy's surprise, the tears she thought were spent returned to her eyes. "You vowed to love, honor, and cherish Nick until death do you part. That time has come and you dare to sit there and rationalize your grief like you would evidence?"

"But, Mom," Judy said with shame.

"Don't but me," Bonnie said. She took her daughter's paws and held them tight. "If your roles were reversed and Nick was mourning your death, would he rationalize it?" Judy's nose twitched as her mother's words took hold. She was right. Nick would never do anything so callous.

"I'm a horrible wife," Judy said weakly.

"No you're not," Bonnie said putting her paw to Judy's cheek. "You're a grieving widow. And you can't rationalize that." Bonnie wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes. "Indulge in the memories like you two are still making them. Live like Nick would have wanted. Be the bunny he knew and loved. And then the time to grieve will go much easier." Bonnie parted from her daughter and got the broom and dustpan from the closet. She quickly swept up the broken mug and put it into the trash. After she put the broom back, Bonnie returned to see Judy had poured herself a cup of coffee. But what was odd was the fact the Judy hadn't bothered to get cream or sugar. "Judy, I thought you hated black coffee…" she mused.

"Black and medium roast," the young bunny answered. As she sipped, Bonnie saw a small smile crack on Judy's face. "It's Nick's favorite. I actually like it." Bonnie was overjoyed to see a measure of happiness dress Judy's face. Sadness did not suit her little bunny.

"That's the Judy I know," Bonnie said. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out another mug. She poured a cup for herself and kept it black. The two rabbits took their coffee into the living room and sat together on the couch. "Nick had good taste in coffee," Bonnie continued as she took a sip.

"He had good taste in everything," Judy responded.

"Especially in females," Bonnie joked. Judy put a paw to her forehead and let out a light chuckle. At last, Bonnie saw Judy mourn in a healthy way. She had to keep this momentum going. "Judy, why don't you pack a bag and come stay with your father and me for a few days." Judy looked at her mother and pondered the offer. "It'll do you good to be with your family."

"Ok," Judy said perking up her ears. "After the funeral. I can gorge on Gideon's blueberry pies and breath some fresh air. Maybe I could…" Judy didn't get a chance to finish before the buzzer sounded from the front door. Bonnie rolled her eyes and set her coffee down on the table.

"I swear if that is some reporter…" she mused and walked over to the intercom. The older hare pushed the button and spoke into the mic. "My daughter is not giving any interviews at this time."

"It's Officer Fangmeyer," a voice called from the speaker. "Chief Bogo wants Judy at the crime lab right away." Bonnie turned to Judy with a shock that equaled her daughter's. But the aged mammal wasn't about to risk any games.

"What's your badge number?" Bonnie asked activating the mic.

"Badge number 217," the voice said.

"That's Fangmeyer alright," Judy said. Bonnie buzzed in the officer now that she was sure it wasn't some reporter's trick. Within a minute, Fangmeyer knocked on the door. Bonnie looked through the peephole and saw police blues on the white wolf. The door opened up and Judy came into the hallway.

"What's up, Fangmeyer?" the cop asked.

"Chief sent us to get you," the white wolf began. "The M.E. found something. Thought you should know about it as soon as possible." Bonnie turned to see if Judy was ok, but all she saw was the bedroom door slam shut.

"Judy?" Bonnie called and ran to the door. She tried to opened it, but it was locked. "Judy, open this door." Bonnie knocked on the door to reach her daughter but all she heard was a rustle coming for the bedroom. "Judy open this door right now or I'll have Fangmeyer break it down." Fangmeyer stepped into the apartment ready to carry out Bonnie Hopps's threat. But he didn't have to. The door opened and out came Judy in her jeans and a blue checkered top.

"Run the lights and siren," Judy commanded with her trademark confidence burning strong. Fangmeyer smiled and nodded. He was happy to see to old Judy back. Bonnie grabbed her purse and the wolf left with the two rabbits in tow.

A siren blared loud and strong as Officers Fangmeyer and Delgato drove the two bunnies through Zootopia. All the animals remained silent on their way to the police department. Bonnie briefly wondered why Delgato and Fangmeyer didn't have a third officer with them like Bogo had ordered. But she didn't voice her question. Before long, the ZPD precinct came into view. A few spare reporters were waiting outside and going up to the various police officers trying to get a comment. Fangmeyer drove past them and entered the precinct parking lot. Bonnie hopped out of the car right behind her daughter. The two made their way to the side entrance before Delgato stopped them. Luckily the rain had stopped and all was left was overcast skies.

"The Chief is next door in the crime lab," the tiger called out. Bonnie didn't get a chance to say anything as Judy grabbed her mother's paw. The young rabbit's grip was like a vice. Bonnie tried to slow her daughter down but Judy wanted to know what this new evidence was. Fangmeyer and Delgato managed to keep pace and flung double doors of the crime lab open.

"Officer Judy Wilde, ZPD," she called to the receptionist. "Chief Bogo is expecting me." The receptionist looked up from her desk briefly before producing a sign in sheet and two visitor's badges.

"Down the hall, third door on the right," she said disinterested. Judy quickly scrawled her name on the sheet and took off with her mother in tow. Bonnie struggled to clip the badges on her and Judy. The two were so entangled in finding Bogo they failed to notice the lettered on the door they soon came to. Judy pushed opened the door and found herself in a sterile looking room filled with medical equipment. Down the hall, third door on the right; it was the morgue. The sudden intrusion brought Chief Bogo out of his conversation the M.E.

"You got here quickly, Wilde," Bogo said. "Glad to see you're up and about." Judy walked forward to greet her boss and the M.E. But Bonnie gripped her daughter's shoulder. Judy turned to tell her mother to let go, but she stopped upon seeing the distress in Bonnie's face. It was then that Judy took in where she was. Her ears fell and nose twitched upon registering the room. Judy's eyes began to dart everywhere. "Damn, we should have met her outside," Bogo added as he walked over to his officer to lead the two rabbits from the room. But as he reached for Judy, the widowed bunny noticed something and dodged her boss with an agility most mammals would beg for. It was a plain white card with black ink on a small steel door that caught Judy's eye. "N. Wilde," was what the ink spelled out. Bogo and Bonnie moved to try and get Judy away from the door until the M.E. spoke.

"I would refrain from doing that, Idris," he said with a heavy accent. Judy's ears perked at the new voice. It was the M.E., an aged honey badger with a highlands accent. "I've seen more widows in my tenure than I can to stomach." The M.E. walked right up to Judy and shook her paw. "It is indeed an honor to finally make your acquaintance, Officer Wilde. I am Dr. Edgar Badgé. Emmett Otterton is an old friend. I cannot thank you and Officer Wilde enough for what you did for our city."

"Thank you," Judy whispered. "Can I see Nick?" Dr. Badgé adjusted his spectacles and turned to his desk.

"I have performed many autopsies in my time, Officer Wilde," he began as he picked up a file. "Are you sure you wish to view Nicholas?"

"Doctor, please," the grey bunny said.

"As you wish, Judith," the old badger continued. "Each animal is different in how they cope with the loss of a loved one. But I learned after my first autopsy, it is better for a loved one to steel themselves first." The doctor opened the file and spread photographs and posted the accompanying x-rays on the light board. Bonnie walked over silently and took her daughter's paw as the board lit up. "These were the preliminary x-rays from pre-op." Judy and Bonnie took in the images of Nick's chest. Though Bonnie couldn't see much difference in the images, Judy knew biology from her police training. Nick's upper rib cage on his left side was shattered. The image of the splintered bones in their grey tone was hard to swallow. But Judy wouldn't cry again. Right now, she was a cop. And she was she was staring evidence in the face. But what caught her eye was the bright white chunks in the x-ray.

"What are those?" Judy asked pointing out the objects. Dr. Badgé picked up a photo of what appeared to be shrapnel.

"Those are the remnants of the projectile that killed Nicholas," he said handing the photo to Judy. "The surgeon removed and preserved them for analysis. Gabriel has them upstairs in the lab, as are Nicholas's and your clothing, Judith. She's giving you all she has." Judy put the photo down and took a look at all the paperwork. Dr. Badgé continued his analysis. "The projectile pierced the upper left anterior of the thoracic cavity with a high velocity. The impact caused severe trauma, shattering bones and severing the subclavian artery. Death was caused by exsanguination."

"Nick bled to death," Judy said lowering her head. Bonnie gasped as she brought her paws to her mouth. Bogo listened intently with a stoic face.

"Indeed," the doctor said. "When I opened him up, Nicholas was in the worst shape I had ever seen. I doubt the most skilled surgeon in all of Zootopia could have saved him. I apologize for being so blunt, Judith. But even modern medicine is still limited in the great abilities to heal all the sick and wounded." Judy put her paws on the desk as she processed all of what she was told.

"Was he in pain?" she asked. Badgé sighed and put a put his paws in his pockets.

"I think it best if I not answer, my dear," he said.

"I want to see him," Judy whispered. "Please." The aged honey badger nodded and walked over to the steel door that housed the dearly departed. Judy followed as her mother came up to join her daughter. Chief Bogo knew this was too delicate for him to remain. The Cape Buffalo retired to his officer to continue the investigation. When all were gathered, Dr. Badgé opened the door and pulled out the rack. Bonnie held her daughter tight as the body came out covered in a white sheet.

"Would you like some privacy?" the doctor asked. Judy didn't answer. She was too focused on the site before her.

"Please," Bonnie said in her daughter's place. Dr. Badgé nodded and gripped the sheet. Slowly he pulled it down the body revealing Nick to his widow and former mother-in-law. The old honey badger collected his phone from the desk and left the morgue. Judy and Bonnie were left alone with body of their beloved fox. Only Nick's face was revealed. Judy moved her paw and grasped the sheet. She was tempted to see what had happened to her husband. But for the first time in her life, Judy let it go. Her dogged curiosity and pursuit of the truth that made her a good cop couldn't overcome the fear of a broken heart. Her eyes turned back to Nick's face. His eyes were closed and ears were limp. For the Hopps women, it looked like their loved one was sleeping.

"Oh, Nicky," Bonnie said with sadness. Judy said nothing as she took in her husband. The face was the same, but it would no longer smile. The lips were the same, but they'd never speak again. Those piercing green eyes were forever hidden by closed eyelids. It wasn't true. Judy continued to tell herself that Nick was only sleeping. It was some kind of con or prank. But it wasn't a thought to last. Judy reached out to stroke Nick's fur. He'd feel her touch and wake up. However, Nick's cheek was cool to the touch. Bonnie felt Judy's body tense up and she readied herself for Judy to break down again. But to the older bunny's surprise, the tears didn't come. Judy only took a deep breath and bent over the body of her husband.

"You saved my life," she said with tender love. "That shot was meant for me and you took it." Judy cupped Nick's cool cheek and dared to place one final kiss on her beloved's lips. Bonnie watched at Judy seemed to acknowledge the cold truth. "That was really stupid you dumb fox," Judy continued. "But what you did…what was done to you…" Judy stood tall with her eyebrows furrowed in anger and one single tear running down her cheek. Bonnie was surprised to see her daughter in this mood. Only hours before, Judy was a sad site of untamed grief. But now, Bonnie saw he daughter's natural confidence come to the surface again.

"Judy?" the worried mother asked.

"Someone tried to kill me, Nick," Judy said calmly. "And you died in my place. If this was an accident, I'd be willing to accept your death much easier. But someone murdered you while they tried to murder me." Judy took one more look at her resting Nick. Slowly she pulled the sheet back over his head and pushed the rack back into the freezer. Judy gripped the door and slowly closed it. "And Gods help whoever did this if they piss me off any further." The door sealed shut and the latch clicked.

"Sweetie," Bonnie dared to say again.

"No, Mom," Judy snapped. "I'm not feeling better. And I won't for a long time." Judy's words were calm but her anger radiated off her body. "When we find who did this…" Judy didn't get to finish her sentence as Dr. Badgé came back into the morgue.

"Please forgive my impropriety, Judith," he said with a gentle tone. "But Gabriel just called me. She has some new evidence in the lab. And I thought it best if you were the first to know." Judy was out the door immediately and made for the elevator. Bonnie and Dr. Badgé were right behind her. But Bonnie's concern was growing as was the good doctor's. Grief was an emotional roller coaster. But Judy was going back and forth from sadness to anger and from acceptance to denial. The bell dinged and the doors opened. Judy made her way to the lab quickly as Dr. Badgé held back on Bonnie.

"Mrs. Hopps," he began. "A moment of your time. I have tended to the loved ones of many victims over my career. All of them react differently. Some are the stone pillars of support, some shut down completely. But I find Judy's behavior a little peculiar."

"Doctor, she is mourning her husband," Bonnie said defensively. "You don't know her like I do. When my daughter is focused, nothing can sway her. If anything he dedication proves she is fine."

"That is what I am afraid of," the older honey badger said as the two left the elevator. "Her focus and bouncing between the emotions of grief are signs of a troubled mind. She may appear to be holding it together. But no amount of appearance can fool a lifetime of observations." Bonnie listened as the old physician continued. "I heard how distraught she was yesterday and now she is acting like a by the book police officer. But I could see in the morgue just how troubled she is. The mind and the heart need time to recuperate from such trauma. This sort of erratic behavior is not healthy. I fear that she may be suppressing her true emotions in a way that cannot be sustained."

"Doctor, my daughter is not crazy," Bonnie said with a little anger.

"I'm not insinuating that, Mrs. Hopps," the doctor said producing a card with his number on it. "I have recently received my Ph. D in Psychological Pathology. As such I have an expertise in the mind. I can think of several issues that could afflict our dear officer. Depression, anxiety, perhaps even Post Traumatic Stress Disorder considering the violent nature of Nicholas's death. Keep an eye on your daughter for the next few days, lest we miss something truly amiss. If you suspect anything, please call me." Bonnie looked at the card and back to the doctor. She took the business card and slipped it into her purse. The two elders understood each other and made their way into the laboratory around the next corner. Inside, they found Judy being hugged quite hard by a zebra in pigtails and a black lab coat. "Oh dear, I forgot to mention that Gabby was a hugger."

"I noticed," Judy said with a light hearted tone.

"Let Officer Wilde breathe a little, Gabby my dear," the doctor said going over to the two ladies.

"Eggie…." the zebra said breaking the hug and standing up. "Judy here just lost her husband. She needs all the love and support she can get. I mean even if I am a total stranger that still doesn't mean I can't help her heal. I mean I am a little strange but in the good way. I'm a zebra with tattoos and way too many black clothes. So a lot of animals look at me like I have two heads. But my heart is, like, gold dusted with sugar and sunshine. Not like Officer Wilde though, I mean Nick Wilde. I mean the fox was just so awesome. Like, super mega superhero kind of awesome. He gave his life for his partner and wife. How awesome is that, Eggie? Why can't I find a guy that awesome? I just realized I'm using awesome too much." Judy looked at her mother with a measure of confusion. Rumors had gone around the precinct that the ZPD forensic whiz was a little odd.

"Your time for love will come someday, Gabriel," the doctor said with a fatherly tone. "Now you called me about something." Gabby perked up and reached among her stuffed spiders on her workbench to get a remote. She pressed a button and techno metal music began to play on the radio. She reached for another one and turned to the work table where she had laid out Judy's and Nick's uniforms.

"Ok, so I started with all of the basic examinations," she began. Judy, Bonnie, and the doctor huddled in on the perky zebra. "It turned up everything that could be expected. Officer Wilde was definitely killed by a high impact projectile. But when the hospital sent over the fragments from his wound, something didn't mesh." Gabby pointed her remote at a large flat screen to bring up a close up photo of the hole in Nick's shirt and vest. "I found something on the holes in Officer Wilde's clothing and vest. Burns."

"Burns?" the doctor said walking up to the screen to take a closer look.

"Yes," Gabby continued. "Whatever hit Judy's husband was at an extremely high heat and velocity, which is inconsistent with all known dart technology. Nothing on file produces heat or velocity that can scorch cloth. And I found the same scorching on the fur from Nick's wound you sent up this morning, Doc."

"This morning?" Bonnie asked. "Have you two been working here since last night, Gabby?"

"Since 9 o'clock last night," Gabby said sheepishly.

"Let's just say this case hit us all in the heart," Dr. Badgé added. "There was much midnight oil burned last night." Bonnie was genuinely touched by the dedication of Judy's co-workers. But was shocked to see Judy seemed to give no reaction.

"Thank you for this," Judy said with a straight face. A twinge of fear seeped into Bonnie's heart. Judy was always a very grateful bunny. But to show no emotion like this; perhaps there was some truth in Dr. Badgé's warning.

"Moving on," Gabby said as she picked up a glass jar. A jingle came from the evidence and grabbed Judy's full attention. "This is what killed Nick." Judy went over to the zebra and took the jar. Inside she saw copper fragments and a deformed metal lump. Judy scrutinized the pieces from her husband's chest. She hadn't seen anything like this before in her life.

"Judy, what is that?" Bonnie asked.

"It doesn't look like any air dart I've ever seen," Judy said.

"It's not a dart," Gabby said clicking the remote again and bringing up the fragments on the screen. "The casing is made of copper. It's a ridiculously soft metal that wouldn't hack it as a dart. The standard tranq dart has a steel casing that is super durable. You give me a nugget of copper and I can shape it with a pair of pliers. No, this casing was designed fragment upon impact. It took me a while but I managed to reconstruct this thing's shape in the computer." Another click brought up an animatic of the fragments contorting back into their original shape. The four animals watched as the program reconstructed the item. A shape began to form and soon a smooth tube shape froze on the screen. "At first I thought the computer made a mistake." Bonnie didn't know what she was looking at, but Dr. Badgé and Judy did. One knew it from his education at Edinburrow and the other from her lessons in weapons training. "I ran tests on Nick's uniform, Judy's uniform, and all the blood from both uniforms and the samples taken off Officer Wilde, I mean Judy Wilde, at the hospital. All the samples tested positive for traces of copper, lead, and barium. Only one compound would be used as a propellant and leave these types of markers.

"Gunpowder," Judy said in disbelief as she approached the screen with unblinking eyes.

"Guns?" Bonnie exclaimed. "I remember reading about them in history class but I didn't think they still existed."

"They are a carryover from some of the darkest days in animal history," Dr. Badgé began. "Back in the days after predator stopped hunting prey, we were still torn apart by borders and petty disputes over faith. Our ancestors still slayed each other en masse. Only this time it wasn't for food. This time is was for pointless and bloody wars. It took many generations and countless lives, but we evolved to a new understanding. And today, firearms are forbidden to be owned my private citizen in Zootopia. Only military personnel are permitted access to firearms. And we can only imagine why they would need to use them." Bonnie had to sit down. This case was becoming too much for the older bunny to handle.

"Are you saying…" Judy began with a grunt. "…that Nick was killed by a soldier?"

"We can't say for sure," Gabby said with sorrow. "Right now, the evidence only points to a military weapon being used in the murder. But we'll know when the Liaison Officer arrives." Judy looked at Gabby with a confused look.

"What Liaison Officer?" she asked.

"When I confirmed it was a gun used to kill Nick, I had to inform the Mammalian Defense Force," she began. "They said they'd deploy someone to lead their investigation. He should be arriving any minute now."

"Their investigation?" Judy said with bile. "The military thinks they are just going to gallop in and take point on this case?" Gabby had to take two steps back from Judy's attitude. But the hurt bunny didn't give anyone a chance to respond as she stormed out of the lab. Bonnie chased after her daughter and left the two scientists in the lab alone.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Dr. Badgé mused.

"Hell…please Eggie," Gabby said. "At this point, I think hell is afraid Officer Wilde will take over."

Judy kicked the door of the lab open and sprinted to the ZPD building. Bonnie did her best to keep pace. The angered widow slammed the door of the precinct open and forced her way through her fellow police officers to the lady's locker room. Bonnie came in with Judy and tried to talk her down. Luckily there were no other cops in the locker room to see the scene unfolding. Judy wasn't hearing any of her mother's words. The grey bunny quickly unlocked her locker and threw the door open. Out she pulled her spare uniform and silently slid on her leggings, shirt, ankle braces, gauntlets, and belt.

"Judy stop," Bonnie pleaded. "You're in no condition to do this." Judy didn't listen to her mother. "You can't fly off the handle like this and just decide you're going to arrest whoever did this to Nick. You're not even on duty. Now change your clothes and come stay at the farm for a few days."

"No," Judy said sternly as she slipped her vest on and fastened the buckles.

"No?" Bonnie said taken aback. "Judy I did not raise you to speak so callously to me, or anyone for that matter. Change your clothes and come home." Judy continued to ignore her mother and pulled out a cherry wood box from her locker. "I am speaking to you, young lady."

"My husband is dead, Mom," Judy said as she opened the box. Judy eyed the gold shield inside and took in the words etched in blue letters: "Trust, Integrity, Bravery." Judy eyed her spare shield and took it. "I have to bury my Nick in couple of days. And now there is some jarhead on his way to take the case away from me." Judy attached the shield to her chest and gripped the door of her locker. She paused for a minute and eyed the picture of Nick and her taped up on the door. It was from their honeymoon; a picture of them on the beach together. Judy eyed the pictured and looked down on her wedding band and engagement ring on her finger.

"Judy…" Bonnie said.

"There are widows everywhere who couldn't do anything about their loved ones," she interrupted. She reached into the locker and opened another mini locker on the shelf. "But I can." Bonnie was about to grab her daughter by the scruff of her neck and drag her kicking and screaming out of the police department. But she stop when pulled out her rarely used holster. Inside was Judy's sidearm, a standard issue police tranquilizer gun. The grey bunny clipped the weapon onto her hip and adjusted its position. It was the first time Bonnie had seen Judy arm herself. "I'm a cop, Mom. And I have a job to do." Judy hugged her mother. Bonnie shuddered and embraced her daughter. The two Hopps women held each other when they realized that Judy was determined to see that she was the one to find Nick's killer.

"Judy, please don't do anything rash," Bonnie said.

"I'll be ok, Mom," the cop replied. "I have to do this for Nick." Judy broke the hug and gripped her mother's shoulders. "Clawhauser can take you back the apartment. I am going to see Chief Bogo." Before Bonnie could must a reply Judy had closed her locker and left the room. The gathered officers at the ZPD gave Judy the right of way as she marched through the precinct. Many muttered quietly about her being back in uniform so quickly. But try as they did to remain silent, Judy heard every word. She marched upstairs and froze after she came to Chief Bogo's office. A knock on the door summoned her boss and Judy was granted permission to enter. Bogo was on the phone when she entered. Judy didn't bother to close the door as Bogo finished his call.

"Thank you, Gabby," Bogo said hanging up. "Keep me posted on anything new."

"Officer Judith Wilde, reporting for duty," Judy said standing at attention. The Cape Buffalo looked his officer up and down. The last thing he expected to see was in his office and ready for work.

"At ease, Officer," he said. Judy relaxed and waited for her boss to speak. "What are you doing here, Wilde? I put on leave until further notice."

"With all due respect, Chief Bogo," Judy began. "I don't want leave. I want the case." Bogo removed his glasses and reclined into his chair.

"Professional or personal reasons," he asked. The seasoned officer knew he'd likely see Judy demand the case. But he had to be sure she could handle it.

"Both," Judy said without hesitation.

"Request denied," the chief answered instantly. Judy was cut to the core and cringe at the decision.

"Sir…Idris," she said. "Please don't make me beg. But I will do it if I have to."

"Stay off your knees, Judy," Bogo said as he put his glasses back on. "Begging won't help you."

"Why?" Judy asked. "You said…"

"This case has to be done by the book," the Chief said getting up and walking around his desk. "I want every "t" crossed and "i" dotted. When we find the animal responsible, I don't want any loose ends. The DA will need an airtight case. And I cannot guarantee it from an officer who is taking this case personally." Judy's nose twitched again and she fought back tears. But it wasn't for the decision. It was for her snap answer. The only chance she had to get the case was to try an means.

"Chief Bogo," she said mustering courage. "Since the Night Howler Case I have made connections and garnered favors that would enable me to investigate this case through more in depth methods, or on my own if I have to." Bogo heard the threat in Judy's words and he did not like it.

"Are you saying you throw your career away and go rogue?" he said with anger. "Because I can collar and fire you right now for obstruction, Wilde."

"That would be a mistake," a voice called from outside the office. "If I were you I'd give her the case, Chief Bogo." Chief Bogo and Judy turned to the door and saw a coyote standing with arms behind his back. "In the Corp, we become brothers, practically family. When one of us goes down, we all take it personally. But it just makes our resolve stronger." The coyote stepped into the office and the light peeking through the departing storm clouds in the window shined on his uniform. He was garbed in desert MARPAT with his duty belt and sidearm. Beneath his cover was a pair of blue and golden eyes staring down a tan muzzle with flecks of black.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Bogo said standing tall and powerful. The coyote slung his rucksack off his back before saluting Chief Bogo and Judy.

"Staff Sergeant Charles Howlen, Mammalian Marine Corp," the marine said. Judy gasped when the soldier introduced himself. It was the old friend Nick was expecting for a visit.

"Charlie…"

 _A/N: The plot continues to grow. New aides, new clues…new problems._

 _The mind is like the sea._

 _Calm and clear or a tempest._

 _Day by day_

 _Nigh by night._

 _What more will come from the truth?_

 _How big of a bang will we go out in?_

 _Join us next time for the furthering tale of "Officer Down."_

Read and Review. Show you love or hate.

You know just show the hate. I love that you hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Oorah!

Judy remained transfixed on the Charlie as he went into his rucksack looking for something. There was something about this animal she couldn't put her paw on. Something about the way he spoke, only a few words, his stance and calm demeanor. It was almost the same way Nick would maintain control of any situation. It was powerful. Chief Bogo got up from his chair and eyed the soldier in the room. Though Bogo looked cool on the surface, he was seething below. This soldier showed up in his office unannounced and dared to delegate which officer he should assign to his case. It was an over-step no animal dared to ever take before. Judy however had been further taken in by Charlie when the bunny got a good look at his face. She thought Nick's vibrant green eyes were a site to see. But Charlie's golden and blue eyes were a whole other story. Hypnotic and intimidating were only a couple of the words running in her mind. Charlie's paw came out of the rucksack with two envelopes. One was a standard beige color like any other envelope. The other was red and labelled "Confidential" in bold black letters. Judy only briefly got a glance at the red on before it was put back into Charlie's bag. But she also noted that the red envelope had an official seal on the flap.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Chief Bogo," Charlie said as he walked around the desk and handed the beige envelope to the Chief. "But it is urgent that we get to work as soon as possible." Bogo took the envelope and returned to his seat. Charlie came back around the desk and stood next to Judy as the Cape Buffalo broke the seal and removed the contents. "It's nice to finally meet you, Judy," the coyote whispered to the bunny. "Nick told me all about you in our letters. I don't know what you did, but he kept calling you the greatest thing to ever happen to him."

"Thank you, Sgt. Howlen," Judy said. She was touched that Nick thought so highly of his beloved wife.

"My friends call me Charlie," the marine continued.

"Officer Wilde can call you whatever she likes," Bogo said flipping through the papers. "I'll stick to formalities, Sergeant." Charlie nodded as Bogo put the papers down and removed his glasses. "I've just looked over your orders. I appreciate the marines sending someone to aid us in this investigation. But I prefer to know all the facts first. Care to explain to me how the military dispatched you so quickly?"

"Sgt. Howlen was already on his way here, Chief," Judy chimed in. The buffalo looked at his officer and back to the soldier.

"Was he now?" Idris said with a bit of suspicion.

"I had some accumulated leave and was coming to visit Nick and Judy for a few days," Charlie began. "When word got to us of what happened, my liberty was postponed to take this case."

"Your file lists you as a combat specialist," Bogo said taping the files he had been given. "Weapons training, paw to paw combat and numerous commendations and decorations. What? A Purple Paw and Silver Star? Impressive, but it doesn't mention anything about investigative experience. So if the marines were going to send someone to help us, why not send someone who has actually worked a criminal case?" Charlie noted the measure of disrespect and curiosity in Chief Bogo's voice. But this marine was ready for anything.

"My superiors wanted to send an MCIS or JAG Corp member here at first," Charlie began. "But it would have taken a day or two."

"Not very conducive for a murder investigation," Bogo said.

"Oorah to that, Sir," Charlie said. "When the scuttlebutt got down to me that it was Nick who was murdered, I moved up my leave by 2 days so I could get here sooner for the funeral. But then a report came across my superior's desk." Judy turned to face all of her form and listened intently as Charlie spoke. "A call in from your lab to the Mammalian Defense Force identifying the murder weapon used to kill Nick as a gun."

"We are aware of our forensic specialist calling the MDF," Bogo said.

"My superiors were notified and they began looking for the first marine travelling to Zootopia," Charlie continued.

"You," Judy said.

"Like fate," Charlie countered with a quick glance at Judy. He turned back to Chief Bogo and moved his paws behind his back. "And, while I have no investigative training, I will be able to provide specialized insight for the investigation." Judy was puzzled by what Charlie told her. What training could he mean? "Officially, my leave is postponed pending the positive identification of what killed Nick. If I could examine the supposed bullet..." Bogo nodded and opened a file on his desk. It was Nick's case file. Out he pulled two photographs Gabby had taken in the lab. Charlie stepped forward and took the photos offered to him. Judy stepped forward as well to see the instrument of her husband's destruction again.

"Not the same as examining it in the lab," Bogo began. "But these photos…"

"It is a bullet," Charlie said interrupting. "And I know what this round is." Both Judy and Chief Bogo had to swallow the lump in their throats as Charlie eyes the fragments of copper and lead in the photo. "Rammington 7.62 with a full metal jacket. It's the standard issue sniper round of the Corp."

"How can you tell?" Judy asked with a cracked voice. Charlie looked at Judy and sighed.

"Because I have logged over 5,000 shots with this round," he started. "I'm not just another devil dog. I'm one of the best snipers in the corp. And that's no snow job." Chief Bogo reclined into his chair. Neither he nor Charlie noticed Judy retreat away from the coyote a few steps. Her Nick was taken out by a sniper. So the best the Corp could send was another. It did not sit well for the bunny.

"So…" the Chief started. "You know what shooter knows, correct?"

"I can't speak for everything that fucktard was thinking," the marine said. "But I can tell you one thing." Charlie tossed the photos back onto the desk. "Marines use this round when we want something dead. In the paws of a skilled shooter, this round is lethal at 500 meters. The jacket fragments on impact to cause maximum damage." Judy gagged a little and went over to the wastebasket. She gripped the rim preparing for her stomach to empty into the bin. Bogo was about to chastise the marine for being so blunt. But Charlie cut him off when he saw Judy wretch and vomit into the bin. "I'm well aware of whom the shot was meant for. But for now we have work to do." Charlie retrieved his rucksack and slung it over his shoulders just as Judy wiped her mouth. "Since I confirmed it was a gun used to kill Nick, I have something for the ZPD from the Corp. And I have to see what my new orders are now." Charlie made for the door and Chief Bogo offered Judy a mint before the two blues follow the camo clad coyote.

Outside Bogo's office several cops eyed the three animals as the made their way to the elevator. A few whispered to each other but were silenced by a stern look from their chief. Charlie called the elevator just as the two cops came up to him.

"Could you take the stairs, Chief Bogo?" Charlie asked. "I need a moment alone with Judy." Idris looked Judy quick and she nodded. The doors opened and the bunny and coyote entered alone. Judy pressed the button for the ground floor and the bell rang. The doors closed and silence took over the two. But Judy needed to speak up about something.

"So," she began. "What are we looking at for this case?" Charlie said nothing. He just reached over and flipped the emergency switch on the panel. The elevator froze in place trapping the two animals.

"I'll tell you what I am not looking for," Charlie said harshly. "To play shrink for a cop who doesn't have her head on straight." Judy took a step back as her eyes shot opened in shock. "Don't even say anything, Judy. I don't have time to play games. I need to know if I am getting your best or dealing with a Section 8."

"What games?" Judy asked in defense.

"When I first got to that office you were ready to beg Bogo to let you have the case," Charlie began as he stared daggers at his friend's widow. Golden blue eyes locked on purple and Judy knew where Charlie was about to go. "I know damn well Nick took that shot for you. He loved you enough to give his life. And how do you repay it, you falter."

"I did not falter," Judy snapped.

"You serving the bin some gut soup tells me otherwise," Charlie said with quiet rage. "If you want to go be the grieving widow, go do it. Nick deserves no less. But if you want to drag is killer in kicking and screaming…" The stern marine flipped the switch and the elevator continued down. "…get your game face on." Judy's pupils contracted and she grit her teeth in rage before flipping the emergency switch again.

"How dare you speak to me like that!?" Judy said with absolute venom. Her voice lowered several octaves and mix with a primordial grunt. "Do you have any idea what I have lost? What I nearly lost? And what I am going through? Do you understand how big this is to me?"

"Big?" Charlie snapped as he undid his belt. His pants and holstered sidearm fell to the ground with a thud. Judy covered her mouth with her paws and snapped back at what the coyote was doing. Where was he going with this? Charlie gripped the leg of his boxers and pulled them up and parted his fur revealing an old scar on his inner thigh. "Frag grenade exploded twelve meters away from me. Killed my buddy Corporal Ticks and knicked my femoral artery. I had to stick my finger in my leg to keep from bleeding out and keep it there for 4 hours until I made it to a field hospital. Nearly lost my leg if the field surgeon wasn't as good as he was. I've been on death's door and buried many more animals I loved as brothers than you could ever imagine." Judy recoiled from Charlie's harsh words and relaxed her demeanor as the sergeant pulled up his pants. "Everyone has been codling you since Nick died. I'm not going to. Marines face death on a daily basis and you cops have the most dangerous of all civvie jobs. But we're bound together by the danger of our uniforms. So in a clusterfuck we can sit in a circle and hug it out like some limp dicks or help each other heal for real." The bell rang and the elevator slowed as the ground floor was reached. "Are you going to cry or make someone cry?" Judy closed her eyes and frowned a little. But as the door opened, she smiled and nodded. And so did Charlie. "That's the girl Nick knew and loved."

"What took you two so long?" Bogo said.

"Bun-bun needed a pep talk," Charlie said with a proud smile as the two exited the elevator. Bogo shot a concerned look at Judy.

"By the book, Chief," she said calmly. The Cape Buffalo let out a small smirk and reached into his pocket. Out came one of Dr. Badgé's business cards. As he had spoken with Bonnie, the good doctor had also voiced his concerns to the Chief. "Guess you were wrong, Edgar." Together the three made their way towards the exit to the parking lot.

"By the way," Judy started. "You should check your dart and make sure the tip didn't bend when you dropped your holster."

"I'm not carrying a tranq gun," Charlie said with a deadpan tone. "The Corp doesn't use them at all." Bogo immediately darted his arm across the coyote's chest. Charlie was forced to suppress nearly a decade of marine training as to not react to the large mammal's actions. Despite the size difference, Charlie knew six different ways to bring the large Cape Buffalo to the ground.

"You're armed?" he asked with anger.

"I didn't take my cover off when I came inside, did I?" the marine replied. Judy couldn't believe this. All this time, she had been within arm's length of firearm and she didn't even notice. Charlie turned about and eyed the two cops back and forth. "What did you two think was in my holster? I mean it doesn't even have a flap to cover it." Charlie turned his hip and pointed to his weapon as he spoke. "You can see the grip and hammer plain as day."

"I had assumed it was a military version of our tranq guns," Bogo said.

"Guilty as well," Judy said with a touch of trepidation. Charlie rolled his eyes

"Negative, Chief," Charlie said as he drew his weapon from its holster. As if a machine on automatic, Charlie removed the clip, ejected the chambered round, and applied the safety. The released round rang out as it hit the tile of the ZPD floor. The gathered officers surround the Chief, Judy, and Charlie drew their weapons and readied them in paws. Charlie placed the magazine in the slot on his pocket before picking up the ejected round. "What I have here is the Bearetta 92fs, standard issue sidearm for the Marine Corp. Firing 9mm rounds at up to 40 per minute, this gun is effective range of 50 meters and lethal up to 20 meters." After showing his weapon to Judy and Bogo, Charlie went back on automatic. He pulled the magazine, replaced the bullet, and reloaded with the speed only a seasoned marine could muster. Calmly, the weapon was slowly lowered back into the holster. "My personal best is a lethal hit at 40 meters." Judy was at a loss for words. This coyote was trained to kill and had used that training in the past. How many times she could only guess. But her oozing discomfort soon subsided. Bogo on the other hands was about to pop a blood vessel in his eye.

"The next time you set foot in this precinct," he began. "You _will_ surrender that weapon. Am I clear?"

"Only one way you get a marine's weapon, Chief," Charlie said defiantly and continued to walk to the exit. Bogo and Judy followed close with both locking eyes on the on Charlie's hip. "You take it from his dead paw." Bogo wanted to explode but they reached the door before his temper could let him find the right words.

Outside, the late afternoon sun began to overtake the remnants of the overcast sky. The three walked out to the parking lot. The two cops' jaws dropped upon seeing a large diesel transport truck in military green parked near the rear of the precinct's lot. Standing next to it were two privates in full camo, armed and not letting anyone by the truck. As Charlie approached with Judy and the Chief the two soldiers stood at attention.

"Marines," Charlie said in a greeting tone. "Police Chief Bogo and Police Officer Judy Wilde." The two marines snapped in unison. Together they turned towards Judy with their heels impacting together and slowly raised their arms to salute the widow with respect and honor. "The Widow's Salute," Charlie whispered to the bunny. "Our way of honoring the loved ones who have lost." The two privates lowered their paws from brow and turned to their Staff Sergeant.

"Deploy, Sergeant?" one asked. Charlie sighed loudly and dropped his rucksack on the damp ground. Out he pulled the red envelope and looked at Bogo.

"I wish it was a dart that killed Nick," he said solemnly. He pulled the red envelope up and read the orders on the cover. "Confidential. The contents of this envelope are to be executed _only_ upon confirmation of suspect projectile used in murder of Nicholas P. Wilde, Police Officer: Zootopia. Burn if report is negative and return truck to depot." Charlie broke the seal and looked at the two cops. "How bad are we screwed?" The papers inside were removed and Charlie cleared his throat. "From the Commandant of the Marine Corp: Attention Staff Sergeant Charles Howlen, 3379489. Reports of a shooting in Zootopia involving an alleged firearm has caused a system wide inventory of all weapons and munitions. Depot Bravo Niner has discovered a cache of 6 weapons and 500 rounds unaccounted for." Judy and Chief Bogo's eyes widened while Charlie remained steadfast. "As of this date, Sgt. Howlen is detached as the Marine Corp Liaison with the ZPD to conduct a joint investigation. Assist in all matters and report directly to the JAG Corp. Recover any weapons and munition if possible, destroy if necessary." Chief Bogo's veins popped in his neck with rage. But it was Judy who spoke out.

"Wait," she said with a cracking voice. "Nick was killed by one of your guns?" Charlie didn't answer. He only looked to the two other soldiers.

"Back the truck up and unload the cargo," he said and the two soldiers. They shouted "oorah" and carried out the orders. The coyote continued to read.

"Due to the dangerous nature of this mission," the orders continued. "The Marine Corp is issuing, on loan, stealth tactical body armor for all ZPD officers and authorizes the deployment of 75 sidearms, 25 shotguns, and 10 rifles with 5000 rounds of ammunition."

"Stop," Chief Bogo said trying not to have an ulcer. "I won't have my police force militarized."

"A temporary loan on the weapons, Chief," Charlie said. "The body armor stays with you regardless, a gift from us. The stealth layouts are all black. When the case is closed, the weapons go back to the depot. And you have the right to refuse the weapons, Sir." Bogo looked at Judy. She was just as unnerved as Bogo was. The truck's engine roared to life and the three watched as it was backed up to the rear entrance of the ZPD. Charlie pulled a second page from behind his orders. Judy took a quick look as it was passed to her boss. It was the manifest. Bogo looked it over and stared back at Charlie. One could tell he was mulling it over. He didn't like the idea of more weapons in his city. But these circumstances were far beyond what the Chief had ever thought he'd see. His officers needed help and the tools to protect themselves and the citizens of Zootopia.

"None of my officers are trained in firearms," Bogo said.

"That's what those two grunts are for," Charlie said pointing out the two privates as they began to unload the cargo. "They'll provide the weapons training your officers need. I'll go with Judy and start the investigation."

"Sounds good to me," Judy said with confidence.

"And her weapons training?" Bogo asked.

"I'll take care of it, Sir," Charlie responded. Bogo sighed and knew all the dominoes were standing in place. He only hoped no one would push them over. The situation was already a powder keg.

"Good luck, Judy," Bogo said to his officer. He went over to the truck as one private came up to Judy and Charlie. One large and long hard case and a ditty bag were grasped in his paws.

"Assist all the officers in weapons training," Charlie said. "Drill them as hard as they need it."

"When we're done," the private began. "They'll put those Army pukes to shame." Charlie laughed as the private returned to the truck.

"Pukes?" Judy asked with a condescending face.

"Military rivalry, Judy," he replied. "Don't ask it'll take too long to explain."

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" the bunny cop asked.

"Better check out the crime scene first," the marine said. "I might see something you missed."

"That makes two of us," Judy said. "I didn't investigate the scene."

"Two sets of new eyes," Charlie mused with a sly grin. "Nothing will be able to hide from us." Judy's ears perked up and she gasped to herself. That smirk was so much like Nick's. It gave the bunny chills to see it again. "Nothing will hide from us. Which car we using?" Judy snapped back into focus and realized she was staring at Charlie.

"Oh car, yes," she stammered. "I'll get the case file too. Give me a minute." Charlie chuckled as Judy left with urgency. The seasoned marine shook his head and reached into his pants pocket. Out came his wallet and he looked inside to an old picture of him and Nick from the night they met. Even the most aged and unmoving of soldiers would feel as the emotions came back to Charlie. He looked up from the photo and to the lab. The morgue was less than 20 meters away in that building. The body of the one animal outside of Charlie's unit he would trust with his life was lying cold and alone.

"If I didn't have a job to do, we'd be sharing a twelve pack and talking of old times," Charlie said somberly returning to the photo. "But instead I have a job to do. And the only drink I'll have is a toast to your memory. We're going to get these guys, Nick. I hope they try something. I'll double tap their hearts and send them to hell." Out of the corner of his blue and gold eyes, Charlie saw Judy coming out of the ZPD precinct. "I see everything you told me about her, Nick. Strong but delicate. A beauty and a beast. She amazing, the perfect gal. I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Ready?" she asked tossing keys in one hand and casefile in the other. Thankfully, someone had found some body armor Judy's size and issued it to her already. Charlie grabbed his rucksack and slung it on his back. Up came ditty bag in one paw and hard case handle in the other.

"Oorah," the coyote grunted. Judy cocked herself to one side and pressed the button on the key. The black and white adjacent to Charlie popped its trunk. Charlie quickly stowed his gear and slammed the trunk shut. Judy was already in the driver's seat when Charlie got in the car and put his rucksack on the floor. The casefile was waiting on the dashboard for him as Judy brought the car to life. "Wait," Charlie said as Judy moved to put the car in gear. Judy looked at the coyote as he went into the bag. "Stow that traq gun." Out came a black lock box and it sat in Charlie's lap as he worked the combination. Judy watched and knew what was in the case. Charlie locked eyes with Judy as she raised her head. "Stow it, Judy," he repeated. Judy shifted and pulled the traq gun from her holster and tossed the weapon in the glow compartment. Charlie opened the case. Inside was smaller gun than the one he show her and Bogo and two magazines. "This is my personal firearm." Charlie took it out and handed the unloaded weapon to Judy. She didn't get to a chance to react before it was in her paw. It was light, couldn't be more than a pound in weight. Just as light as the tranq gun, but deadlier.

"Why is it so small?" the bunny asked. Though the perfect size for her, it would seem small for Charlie.

"I conceal this when I carry it," Charlie said. "The movies always show larger guns. Too impractical to conceal those cannons." He took the weapon back to give Judy a crash course in the gun. "Boarsa Thunder .380 semi-auto pistol, smaller round than the one I am carrying. It has a 7 round capacity and best for up to 30 meters." Charlie grabbed a magazine and released the slide and pulled the trigger. The loud click made Judy jump. "It's ok it's not loaded." Charlie loaded the magazine and jammed it home. "Now it is." He turned the gun to show the safety and magazine release. Judy paid close attention to "red means dead" when they got to the safety. The last thing Charlie explained was how to shoot. "Pull the slide back to load a round into the chamber and cock the hammer. Look down the barrel to match the sights. Finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot."

"Okay," Judy said as she reached for the gun. But this time she did recoil. Charlie said nothing and didn't move. Nick's widow stared at the loaded weapon for another moment thinking about her beloved in the morgue. Finally, Judy took the weapon and looked it over. "How do I shoot?"

"Lock your elbows so your shoulders absorb the recoil," Charlie started. Judy mimicked the instructions in the car as Charlie spoke. "Tranq guns use forward moving air, no recoil. Guns have recoil that goes backwards. Lean forward with your shoulders and stagger your feet shoulder length apart. Dominant foot slightly back. Raise the gun to eye level, not the other way around or you won't hit the broadside of a barn at 2 meters."

"Got ya," the rabbit said.

"Most important of all," Charlie said drawing his gun. He mimicked his instructions give Judy a reference. She followed it flawlessly. "Two handed grip, keep the gun down until you have a target. Only raise it if you have a target or are in an unsecured area. Lastly, when you pull your gun, flip the safety off."

"Red is dead," Judy said. Charlie nodded and returned his weapon to holster. "Your safety is off, Charlie."

"I know," he said. "I never have it on in the field. Experience, Judy." Judy's nose twitched and she checked the safety on hers. It was on. She shifted and holstered her new gun. It fit like a glove in the tranq holster. Charlie gave Judy the spare magazine and stowed the lockbox. The bunny checked the magazine and saw it was fully loaded. Into her pocket it went. Judy Wilde was armed and as ready as she'd ever be. The coyote grabbed the case file and began to read. Judy put the car in drive and activated the lights. Police Officer Judy Wilde and Staff Sergeant Charlie Howlen were on the case; the Murder of Nicholas Wilde.

 _A/N: Are you scared?_

 _He's here._

 _An extra couple weeks and you think I am gone?_

 _No, little darlings._

 _I'm always here. Creating. Planning. Editing. Maybe you need a Beta Reader?_

 _Maybe my new XBOX One got my attention?_

 _Or I waited for Zootopia to be released on Blu Ray?_

 _But I never left. Always here to twist your world and play with your heroes._

 _Be it a little bunny, or blue pony princess._

 _Stayed tuned for the next chapter of "Officer Down."_

Read & Review

Much love…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

New Clues, New Motives

The car ride to the crime scene was only half of what Judy was expecting. But then again the unexpected was the norm of the last couple of days. With the lights on and the siren chirping, all the motorists on the road were giving her the right of way. Her purple eyes were darting all around the panoramic view from the driver's seat. And Judy had her new partner sitting next to her in the car. With that, it was a normal ride in her black and white. But the differences from her normal patrol ride were staggering. To start, Judy was armed not with her fox repellant or dart gun. Instead there was a small gun strapped to her waist and a spare clip in her pocket. The partner sitting next to her wasn't her beloved husband Nick Wilde. It was an old friend of his, Charlie Howlen. And unlike Nick who would talk with Judy the whole ride, Charlie was busy on his phone talking with his contact at the JAG office. But while Charlie continued to trade intel back and forth, Judy kept thinking about the coyote.

There were so many things about him similar to Nick, and vastly contrasting pieces as well. Both Charlie and Nick spoke both bluntly and sarcastically fluently. It was like they learned those languages first when they were children. But both could be as blunt as a baseball bat when the time came for it but also could be soft and even tricksters. But then there were the contrasts. Nick's background was hardly laudable. The fox was a former con artist who lived life in the fast lane and at times it seemed like he improvised more than he planned. Life came quick and he had to adapt using only his cunning. Whereas Charlie had chosen a life of discipline, honor, and sacrifice. Charlie also seemed to be the type who would live three or four steps ahead of others. But despite the differences, Judy could see what bonded them. Both her Nick and Charlie were animals who were caring, assertive, cool-headed, and apologized to no one. It's likely what made them such good friends. Judy wanted to ask Charlie more about his times with Nick. But the marine was still busy on the phone.

"Copy that," Charlie said into his phone. "Do we have an ETA on the cam footage?" It was amazing for the bunny to watch her new partner multitask. While he was on the phone with his contact, Charlie was scanning the streets and moving back to the casefile in his lap. "Well if you find anything or anyone who is of interest, send them to the ZPD Precinct 1." Judy's fine-tuned ears picked up a few negative words coming from the lady on the other side of the phone. A few of them were not ladylike. But most pertained to who had the most authority in this case. "I am aware of that, Ma'am. But this is a joint investigation… Affirmative, we are the ranking agency. Nevertheless we are dealing with a frightened public as well. And it could be some good PR for us." Judy zoned out from the conversation and continued to drive. She shifted a little in the seat and felt her new gun pressing into her hip. It was a weird feeling to have such a weapon on her. But Judy knew that gun and her new body armor were going to do their part. The rest was up to her and Charlie. But she still randomly checked the weapon to make sure it hadn't moved. A sudden buzz on Judy's opposite hips startled her drawing a slight yelp from her mouth. Charlie briefly looked to the rabbit next to him to see what the problem was. Out came Judy's phone and the marine rolled his blue and gold eyes before returning to his call.

"Hello?" Judy said as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Judy, Sweetie. It's Mom," Bonnie said on the other line.

"Hey, Mom. Calling to check up on me already?" the bunny cop asked.

"No, well yes," Bonnie said. "I worry about you."

"I'm fine, Mom," Judy answered. "I'm on the case and my new partner is backing me up. You can stop worrying."

"Are you sure?" the older rabbit asked. "Chief Bogo had one of the officers take me home, I just got back to your apartment. You can come home and I can make you lunch." Judy shook her head at her mother. She was still trying to shield her from what was happening. But it touched Judy to see how devoted her mother was to her oldest daughter.

"I appreciate that, Mom," she said. "But Charlie and I are on the clock and working Nick's case. And I want this case more than anything. More than I wanted my badge."

"Charlie who?" Bonnie said. "I don't remember you mentioning any co-workers named Charlie."

"He's not a police officer," Judy said. "He's a marine on special assignment to help us with this case."

"Really?" Bonnie asked. "Why would a marine be helping you?" Judy bit her tongue for a moment. Everything Charlie had told her was a lot for her to take in. It seemed unwise to tell her mother everything over the phone. "I'll tell you when I get home tonight." Then she remembered that Charlie didn't have a place to stay as far as she knew. And the last thing she wanted was for Charlie to stay at a hotel or the precinct barracks. "Could you do me a favor and get the spare pillows and blankets from the linen closet? And there is some salmon in the freezer. Could you take it out and defrost it for me?"

"Of course, Judy," her mother said. "Are you expecting company?"

"Yes, a friend who is helping me out," Judy said warmly.

"Wonderful, dear," Bonnie replied. "Times like this, your friends and family are the ones you should be surrounding yourself with. I'll tidy up and get dinner ready for them. Oh, and call your father as soon as you can. He's worried about you." Charlie had already gotten off his phone and was listening to Judy speak with her mother.

"I will, Mom," the rabbit said. She noticed to coyote next to her was watching her with a smirk. "I love you too. Bye." Judy pressed the touchscreen and looked at the marine staring at her. "What?"

"I do believe that talking on the phone while driving is illegal, Judy," he said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'll fine myself later," the rabbit said. "But I think given the circumstances…"

"No worries, I'm not going to rat you out," Charlie said. "I'm no stranger to bending the rules when it's needed. How much farther?"

"Another few minutes," Judy said.

"You don't have to put me up, Fuzz," the coyote said. "I can stay at a hotel."

"No, no, I won't have that," the bunny said. "And Nick wouldn't have either. I'm sure he was planning to have you stay with us anyway." Charlie raised an eyebrow to Judy and felt the warmth in her offer. Besides, it would feel better to stay with his friend's wife than any hotel room. Judy let a small smile out as Charlie gave a gentle nod and returned to his casefile. He let out a final sigh and closed the file. The folder was unceremoniously onto the dashboard and Charlie started to look out the window. "Finished the file?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Charlie said.

"That was quick," Judy commented and chirped the siren to warn a driver ahead of them.

"My reading has always been quick like a bunny," the marine said. Judy rolled her eyes at that very corny metaphor. "My mind is already racing on every event in that file and accounting for every variable I can come up with."

"And?" she asked.

"To start with I am getting a headache," Charlie began. "I have a working theory on the mind that pulled the trigger. Need to see the scene first."

"That's all you need?" Judy asked.

"You're not a shooter, Judy," Charlie said. "But there is more to see than just down the scope. The aftermath can tell more than you think." Charlie didn't have to wait long to see the aftermath. Judy made one final turn onto Marsupial and in the distance were flashing police lights. As the police car moved up, civilians and press clamoring for a look started to thicken. Judy had to blare the siren again to move them. As the car moved slowly through the citizens, an officer still with basic vest and dart gun motioned for Judy to continue driving. The police tape was lifted and Judy drove up to the parking lot where her husband was shot. The sight of this consecrated area made the bunny's heart race along with her breathing. Charlie picked right up on the change in Judy's mood. He could tell her fear and emotions were building.

 _"Don't worry, Nick,"_ he thought to himself. _"I'll keep an eye on her. I just hope it didn't get to her."_ The police car came to a halt and the two animals egressed. Judy was inundated with salutes and calls of support from her fellow officers on the scene. The technicians were long gone but the scene had not been released yet. Though no one else was expected to be back to look for more evidence, the scene was still being guarded. As Judy closed the door and came around to the car's hood, she froze. Nick's blood was still splattered on the ground. The rain that had fallen did almost nothing to the blood stain on the asphalt. Right behind it was the patrol car Judy had that day. As she walked closer a grisly site came to her. There was a trail of blood leading from the splatter around the car. Not a single sound registered in Judy's lowered ears as she went forward. There on the asphalt was something she hadn't seen, or didn't want to see at the time. At the end of the trail was a large pool of dried blood. A slight outline of a body kept a few parts of the black top free from red stains. This was wear Nick was laying while Judy desperately tried to control the bleeding. Memories flooded back. Nick's pained grunts, Judy's screams of terror, and shouts of orders trying to find the shooter. It was surreal, like a bad Night Howler trip. Judy kneeled by the void and lowered one paw to the ground to pay her respects to her fallen love.

"He should have died here," a voice called and snapped Judy from her trance. Over her shoulder stood the solemn marine with a compassionate look on his face. Charlie's eyes were locked on Judy's to try and comfort her. "I don't know how, but you kept him alive long enough to get Nick to the hospital."

"But they couldn't save him," Judy said with a twitching nose. "They should have though. Nick was in the best hospital in the city and they couldn't save him." Charlie could hear the anger in Judy's voice. He wasn't about to let her blow her top.

"Don't start that blame crap, Judy," Charlie said as he walked back around the car. He continued to talk as he eyed the first blood pool. "Bullets are designed to kill. Even the surgeons in the Corp can't save them all. They're doctors, not miracle workers. I remember once a surgeon requested his discharge papers when he lost 2 patients in a row. If the specially trained doctors who see bullets wounds can't save them all, what prayer did a surgeon have who never say a wound like Nick's?" Judy walked on Charlie's side and took in what he said. He was right. Suddenly she saw Charlie's paw was on his gun. He had grabbed the grip and was scanning the skyline. Something was up.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"How far was the search perimeter set up?" the coyote asked with a gruff tone.

"Three hundred feet," Judy answered. "That's standard procedure." Charlie looked at her with a serious look. His blue and gold eyes were focused and piercing. Judy felt fear run up her spine. It was a look she hadn't seen in any animal since her first week on the force. It was the look Mr. Manchas and Emmitt Otterton had under the influence of the Night Howler serum. And now there was another animal in front of her with the same look on his face. It was terrifying.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Charlie's eyes returned to the skyline. His years of skill and training were analyzing everything her could see. Charlie remained steadfast. His eyes only broken from the skyline to note the first blood pool. Though the rain had washed a little away, Charlie could still make out the pattern on the ground and from the crime scene photos he memorized in the casefile. After a moment of stillness, Charlie began to circle the blood stain staring at it. Judy watched this unusual scene as did a few other members of the ZPD. Charlie circle a couple times more and his head snapped towards one building. The marine surmised it was just outside the search perimeter. It was an apartment building with the only line of sight that matched the blood splatter angle.

"There," Charlie said in a near whisper. "That's the nest." Judy looked at the same building and felt the anger swell inside her. After a moment, Charlie took off running with Judy right behind him.

"All units," Judy cried out into her radio. "We have a possible 10-20 on the shooter's position. En route."

"Surround the area and cordon off the building," Charlie called. Judy relayed the message and they continued. Two other officers from the scene took off and followed the two smaller animals. But the coyote marine and the bunny cop were too fast for the larger cops. In and out of the street they ran dodging cars, animals, and signs. In minutes the two were on Farmingdale St. and locking their eyes on the building. "All units converge on Farmingdale. Grey apartment building. Extreme caution urged. Repeat extreme caution." Charlie looked both ways in the street and the two partners crossed to the same side as the building. Judy moved to approach the building as soon as they were on the other side. But Charlie put his paw up to stop her. The two looked at each other and Judy knew Charlie wanted to wait for back up. They didn't have to wait long.

Sirens blared in the distance and civilians watched as a dozen police cars and two SWAT trucks rumbled towards the building. Charlie and Judy advanced on foot as the cars passed them. The commotion brought the entire block to their windows and the street. As Charlie and Judy made their way to the building, Chief Bogo arrived with his new body armor and sidearm. The landlord was speaking with Clawhauser and had granted access to the building.

"Concentrate on the top two floors and the roof," Charlie called out to all the cops. "Those are the only two areas where the shot could have come from. I'm on point and got the roof. Judy and Bogo with me." Several officers gave the marine a gruff look until Chief Bogo faced his officers.

"You heard the coyote!" Bogo bellowed. "Take your places." Charlie pushed his way to the front with Judy and the Chief. As they entered the building, Charlie drew his gun and pulled the hammer back. As he lowered it to the ready position, the seasoned marine looked at the two cops with him. Bogo had drawn his firearm, a Bearetta 92 just like Charlie's. He also held it ready. Charlie look at his partner, Judy. The bunny looked timidly at the weapon in her holster. She hesitated briefly with a shaking paw. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth and Judy pulled the weapon out.

"Make sure a round is chambered," Charlie said. The bunny flipped the safety off and pulled the slide. _Click click_ went the weapon and Judy was armed. Bogo motioned for his officers to follow them and the SWAT Team obeyed. Up the stairs the cops all went. Charlie was on point and lead up the several flights of stairs. As they climbed, heavy breaths escaped muzzles. When they came to the top two floors, the SWAT and other police officers branched off to search the floors. Judy, Charlie, and Bogo continued up the final flight to the roof access door. Charlie motioned for Judy and the Chief to get ready. One paw came off the gun and gripped the push bar.

"You think he's still up here?" Judy whispered.

"I'm not sure," Charlie said. "But anything is possible. On my mark." Judy and Bogo raised their guns. "3…2…1…Mark!" The door flung open and Charlie darted out first with eyes and gun scanning the roof. Judy followed next with Bogo bringing up the rear. Paws and combat boots padded cautiously over the hot black roof. Three pairs of eyes took in the whole area. Save for some vents, air conditioning units, a water basin, and skylines, the roof was vacant. Bogo and Judy lowered their weapons while Charlie remained vigilant. They circled the entire roof and took in everything they could. After a few moments, Bogo spoke up.

"Clear," the Cape Buffalo grunted.

"Confirmed," Charlie said. All three reset the safeties on their weapons and the decockers clicked to release the hammers. But Charlie clicked his safety off again as he holstered his weapon. The coyote removed his cover to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Shit!" Judy grunted drawing a look from her boss. "Son…of…a…bitch!"

"I've never heard you swear, Wilde," the Chief said with shock.

"I was hoping he was up here, Chief," Judy said. "I know he likely bugged out the after Nick was shot. But I was hoping that I might get lucky."

"You may just yet," Charlie said as he eyed the molding on the roof. "I know expert snipers who still leave traces of themselves in their perches." The marine eyed the entire edge of the roof that gave him line of sight to the parking lot on Marsupial. "Start a grid pattern search. If an expert can still leave traces, there is no chance a novice shooter would fully case himself. If you see anything out of place, no matter how odd, let me know."

"And if we find nothing up here?" Bogo asked.

"We start searching the apartments with the others," Judy finished. Charlie admired Judy's tenacity. But the hesitation she had drawing her firearm earlier drew a little concern. Maybe his pep talk in the elevator wasn't enough. After thoroughly searching the roof, Charlie let out a sigh. Nothing had turned up. The coyote was positive he picked the right building but the sniper had not been on the roof. The three animals were about to make their way back to the door when a call for Bogo came over the radio.

"Chief Bogo, come in," the voice called.

"Go ahead," the Cape Buffalo called into his mic.

"Got something down here in G3 you need to see," the cop said. All three animals looked at each other.

"G3 is right below us," Idris said. Charlie nodded; he was off by only a few meters. He blamed the rain for washing out most of the finer details of the blood splatter. Before anyone could say anything, Judy was already halfway to the door. Down the stairs the bunny cop went with the Chief and marine in tow. Judy continued at her quick pace, mind racing. This was the first major lead that could help solve the case. She was determined to see it through.

From the stairwell to the hallway, Judy went from alone in concrete walls and steel railings to wallpaper and carpet lined with cops. Each of the tenants that were home were giving their statements to the police. There were apartments G6, G5, G4, and finally G3. Two SWAT officers stood watch on the door. Judy saw they were armed with shotguns and both had sidearms in their holsters. It was an unnerving thing to behold especially with the body armor, tactical gear, and masks on. Bogo and Charlie caught up and the SWAT saluted their Chief. The three went in to see a secured but barren apartment. One officer was talking with the landlord, an older llama with a heavy accent. Judy, Irdis, and Charlie were greeted by Delgato.

"What did you want us to see, Delato?" Judy asked. The lion said nothing and pointed to the one window that had a view of the crime scene. Judy stepped slowly towards the window with Charlie right behind her. Bogo had stayed with Delgato to be briefed on the scene.

The bunny and coyote walked with strides in unison across the living room to the window. The crime scene technicians were still on the way and nothing had been touched. At first glance, it looked like any other empty apartment in the city. No furniture, fresh paint on the walls, clean as a whistle; what was it that needed to be seen? Judy stopped in her tracks when something caught her eye. It was something on the window sill. Her eyes squinted and nose twitched as she eyed a foreign object on the white surface. Charlie could tell what it was from across the room. But Judy had to get close to the metal object and could only identify it when she was in arm's length.

"Is that a bullet?" she asked.

"No, just the casing," Charlie said. He noted how the item was standing up on the window sill. Next to it were a set of scratches in the fresh paint of the sill. "Well I can tell you right now we have one sadistic bastard on our paws."

"What do you mean?" the bunny asked. Charlie pointed out of the closed window. There was a perfect line of sight to the parking lot where Nick was shot. Charlie moved closer to the standing casing. Judy put a paw on his shoulder.

"Don't touch it until the techs get here," she said sternly. Chief Bogo took this moment to join his two investigators.

"I'm not going to touch it," Charlie reassured. He coyote bent down to put his nose next to the casing. With a quick whiff, he smelled it. "This round was recently fired. I can still smell the burnt powder."

"Is it…" Bogo began.

"Yes, that's the bullet that killed Nick," Judy finished. The bustle in the room went silent and the officers of the ZPD all looked at Charlie.

"Yes," he said. "This is the sniper's nest." Charlie pointed to the marks on the window sill. "And he was definitely a novice shooter. These marks in the paint are from the bi-pod that comes with the M24 rifle. I can tell by how far the spacing is."

"How sure are you that you ID'd the right gun?" Bogo asked.

"Corp only uses the M24 sniper rifle," Charlie said. "And I've trained with that weapon for nearly 10 years."

"And the skill of the shooter?" Bogo asked.

"No experienced sniper is going to leave a trace of himself," Charlie began. The other officers in earshot listened in. "I've spent almost a decade in the field and the snipers I have trained were always drilled on one constant when shooting. Cover the bi-pod's legs or ditch them in favor of your rucksack. No marks, no evidence, no clues. And _always_ case your rounds."

"Case them?" Judy asked.

"Pick them up, leave no trace you were there," the marine continued. "The casefile said there was a red dot on Judy's back before the shot was fired. The shooter had a laser scope attached and didn't cover the legs. He's a hack who likely got his paws on the rifle recently. Definitely a civilian; and motivated to kill." The officers took in these words with much salt. It was hard for every animal to swallow.

"But why wasn't the case picked up?" Judy asked. "And what about that makes you think this shooter is sadistic?"

"It's a message," Charlie said staring though Judy's eyes and into her soul. "Nick wasn't the intended target. He was collateral damage. This guy's saying catch me if you can. And he's watching and waiting for his next chance. You're in danger, Judy." The rabbit's eyes widened with fear and her ears dropped. "Blunt, but the truth. He's going to try and kill you again, Judy." Bogo looked at his officer and saw the same pain in her face as the night in the Rainforest District when he demanded Judy's badge. He extended his paw as he did that night, but only to put it on Judy's shoulder. But the second Bogo touched the rabbit, her legs buckled and she collapsed. Charlie's reflexes took hold and quickly caught the young bunny.

"Nick…" Judy mused with her last ounce of consciousness. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"Laid it on a little thick didn't you," Delgato called in gruff voice.

"Shut your mouth, Delgato," Bogo ordered. Charlie ignored the looks he was getting and picked up Judy in his arms. She'd had enough for today. Charlie looked at Bogo and they both silently agreed Judy's shift was over for the day.

 _A/N: They found where it happened. They know when it happened._

 _But what about why they did it?_

 _And why? Why? Why? Why?_

 _Why was Judy the intended target?_

 _What will happen next?_

 _And what will happen in the next chapter of Officer Down?_


End file.
